


The Wiener Guy

by ru_salki99 (orphan_account)



Category: Chuck - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ru_salki99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Chuck was gay? Sarah couldn't pretend to be his girlfriend because... well he's gay. What to do? Hmmm. That's a toughie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chuck was sitting at the fountain, completely and utterly depressed. Every year, Ellie would insist on throwing him a big birthday party in the vain hope that she could find him a girlfriend. Everyone was gone now. It was just him, Ellie, Awesome and Morgan that was left. Those three were thoroughly drunk. Well, Awesome and Morgan were. He and Ellie very rarely got thoroughly drunk, but that was mostly because of their Dad. But enough said about that the better.

He looked up as Ellie came over with another beer, “Thanks for the party,” he said, “Your seven layer dip, tasted like eight.”

“Chuck can I tell you something?” Ellie asked as she sat down next to him.

“It was eight layer?” he joked.

“Even though we may ask, no woman really wants to hear about an ex girlfriend,” she told him, “It’s depressing. Stanford was five years ago okay. You need to move on.”

Chuck sighed, “Well it was either that or the truth,” he said more to himself, but she heard him anyway.

“What do you mean?”

He looked over his shoulder at her. It was now or never, “I’m gay,” he said as he placed his beer down on the fountain and stood. He climbed into his room through the Morgan door and slammed the window shut. 

Ellie stared after him in shock. I mean, she had always had her suspicions, but then he had never mentioned guys before so she just figured it was the nerd in him that made him kind of flaky, “Did you know about this?” she asked when she felt Morgan sit down next to her.

“Know about what?” he asked. 

“Chuck. Being gay?”

“He finally told you huh?” he asked with a smile, “Yeah I’ve always known.”

“But what about Jill?” she asked.

“I guess he was just going through a phase. But he’s liked guys since high school. You remember his obsession with Han Solo?” he asked with waggling eyebrows.

Ellie made a disgusted face at him before going to find Devon. Morgan just smiled, happy that his friend had finally got up the guts to tell his sister the truth. She would probably be angry at him for a while for keeping it a secret, but it would be fine. She cared about him too much to stay angry. That Morgan was sure of. Standing he saw that the window was shut, so he made his way through the house where he found Chuck half heartedly playing Halo 3. 

Sighing he pulled up a chair and took the controller off of him, taking over and frankly, saving his ass, “Cheer up. It’s not like she’s going to stop caring about you. You’re her little bro... woah, there’s a blast from the past.”

“What?” Chuck asked. He hadn’t really been paying attention to much of what Morgan was saying, the realisation that he’d just came out finally sinking in. 

“You got an email from Bryce Larkin. Bryce remembered your birthday.”

Frowning Chuck got up and walked over to his computer. Sure enough, there was an email from Bryce, “That’s weird. I haven’t heard from him in years. How did he even get my new email address?”

“Don’t look at me,” Morgan said with a shrug, “You gonna open it?”

“Might as well,” Chuck said. Even though he tried not to, he smiled to himself when he saw the familiar writing ‘The Terrible Troll raises his sword’

Morgan of course was confused, so he gave him a quick explanation before more or less telling him to get out. If Bryce was protecting this email with a password, then there must be something private in there and as much as he hated the guy, the something private might be something to do with him, and so he would open it without Morgan hovering over his shoulder. 

However, he didn’t quite expect the contents of the email to be all of the CIA and NSA top secrets, transformed into a subconscious friendly download package. No, he hadn’t expected that at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~

To say he was a bit surprised to see Sarah Walker standing there in a green Buy More shirt would be an understatement. Okay, so she was going to stick around for a bit until they got this mess sorted out. That was fine. And then there was Casey who was posing as a customer at the moment, apparently he had a plan that he would no doubt inform him about later.

Right now though, they were sitting in John’s apartment going over the so called cover story. 

“I have a question,” Chuck said raising his hand. 

“What?” Casey asked.

“How did you manage to get your hands on the apartment next door to mine?” he asked, “I mean, what happened to Mrs Yates? She was nice old lady. If you hurt her...”

“Relax,” Casey said, “We managed to persuade her to move to her daughter’s in Texas.”

“Persuade her?”

“Look, that doesn’t matter,” Sarah said, “What does matter is our cover story. Now. Casey’s managed to get a job at the Wienerlicious. He’ll be starting tomorrow.”

“Oh okay... does that mean I can get free hotdogs?”

“Sure, whatever,” Sarah said, fast losing her patience, “Also, we’ve decided that I’m going to pose as your girlfriend. That way, no one will suspect anything if we disappear somewhere.”

“Uh, that might be a problem,” Chuck pointed out. 

“What kind of problem?” Casey asked, “We checked you out. You don’t have a girlfriend already... unless you got her hidden under your bed.”

Chuck laughed, “Uh, no. No secrets girlfriends. It’s just... I’m gay. I’ve only been out a couple of days, and so it would be very confusing for all concerned if I was to come home with a girlfriend.”

“Oh,” Sarah and Casey said together before looking at each other.

“Is that why you wouldn’t go on a date with me then?” Sarah asked.

“That’s why,” Chuck nodded, “I hope I didn’t make you feel like you were losing your touch.”

Casey snorted at that, getting Sarah’s attention, “Well you could always...” she started. 

“Nuh uh. No way,” Casey said. 

Sarah sighed, “Perhaps we should discuss this with the Director and General Beckham?”

Casey grunted but followed her into the other room, “You stay here,” he said to Chuck before slamming the kitchen door shut. 

Chuck sighed and sat back against the sofa, looking about the apartment properly for the first time since he’d been man handled by Casey through the door. Sure the guy had only been here a day, but he seemed to have settled in well. The walls were already adorned with weapons, there were three computers in all set up on the rather large desk that was against the wall behind him and in front of him, on the coffee table was a rather well looked after bonsai tree. Intrigued he sat forward to have a closer look. 

“Don’t even think about it Bartowski,” Casey hissed making him jump back. 

“Now, now Casey. Is that anyway for you to talk to your boyfriend?” Sarah asked with a grin. 

Casey grumbled, “He’s not my boyfriend,” he said.

“Yet,” Sarah corrected him. 

“Excuse me,” Chuck interrupted, “But what is going on?”

Sarah smiled and sat down on the arm of the sofa whilst Casey settled himself on the chair at his desk, “You are going to go over to the Wienerlicious tomorrow during lunch and ask Casey out on a date.”

“I’m going to what?” Chuck asked in surprise, “I’m going to ask Casey out? On a date?”

“And just what is wrong with asking me out?” Casey asked. 

“Nothing,” Chuck quickly replied, “I’m sure you’ll make a wonderful boyfriend.”

“Damn right I will.”

“Boys,” Sarah interrupted, “If we could get back to business,” both Chuck and Casey turned to her to let her know that she had their full attention, “After going out a couple of times, you can start telling people he’s your boyfriend.”

“And what happens if I meet someone I actually would like a relationship with?” Chuck asked, “I mean, a man has needs after all.”

“If it’s just about needs, there’s no problem with one night stands. So long as you let us know where you’re going and who with. However, actual boyfriends are out of the question for the time being,” Casey told him.

Chuck sighed, he had thought as much, “Right fine. Can I go now?” he asked, “Ellie and The Captain will be wondering where I am.”

“I suppose we’re done here. Anything else you need to know we can discuss tomorrow,” Sarah said.

Chuck stood, “Okay, well good night then,” he said as he quickly let himself out. He took a few minutes before he went inside again. He couldn’t quite believe that this was all happening. Not to mention John Casey was going to be his pretend boyfriend. He wasn’t even his type. Now Daniel Craig, he was his type, but then he was James Bond. Perhaps it was just as well no one knew his type then. Taking a deep breath he let himself into the apartment where Ellie and Awesome were curled up together on the sofa watching ER and laughing at the inaccuracies of it all. 

“Hey Chuck. Where’ve you been?” Ellie asked. 

“Oh, I was just talking to our new neighbour,” he said as he hung up his jacket.

“We’ve got a new neighbour?” 

“Yeah, apparently Mrs Yates has moved down to Texas.”

“I had wondered why I hadn’t seen her this morning,” Ellie said, “So what’s this neighbour like then?”

“Um, nice. He’s kind of big. You know, well built.”

“A he?” Ellie shrieked, “Does he live on his own or is there a wife, girlfriend... boyfriend?”

Chuck rolled his eyes, “As far as I can see, he’s on his own. But who knows he might be seeing someone. I didn’t exactly grill him on the subject.”

“Does he have a nice butt?” 

“I’m going to bed,” Chuck said as he pushed himself off the door and headed to his room. For the past two days, Ellie had been trying to draw him into conversations about men and their anatomy. And frankly, it was rather disturbing. As he walked down the hall he could hear Devon saying something about Chuck finally getting some and it being awesome.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, when lunch time rolled around Chuck offered to go over to the wienerlicious. His treat. Sarah immediately took him up on his offer and so Morgan and Anna followed suit. Taking their orders he headed across the parking lot and into the so called restaurant where he found a group of giggling girls, swooning over Casey. Why, he wasn’t too sure as he looked rather ridiculous in the red waistcoat, white shirt and bow tie. But hey, who knew how kids worked these days.

“Wilkommen,” Casey smiled, daring Chuck to comment on his uniform, “How can I help you?” 

Chuck smiled back at him, “Ah, yeah I have a list here,” he said as he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to Casey. There were quite a few other customers sitting around (including Jeff and Lester) as well as the manager who was just in the back going over the stock, so they would need to keep up the act, “You’re my neighbour right?” Chuck asked, “You just moved here?”

“Oh yeah,” Casey said, “I thought I recognised you. You work at the Buy More?”

Chuck nodded, “Yeah. I work for the nerd herd. You ever have any electrical equipment needing fixed, just stop on by... or you know, knock on my window.”

Casey raised an eyebrow slightly at Chuck’s attempts at flirting. God he was such a nerd. 

“I’ll do that,” Casey said, “Knock on your window that is.”

Chuck smiled at him as he watched him make up his order, “So um, I was wondering... if you’re not doing anything tonight if you wanted to go see a movie or something?”

Casey placed his finished order on the counter and looked down at him, “What, like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date,” Chuck nodded, aware that Jeff had just fallen off his seat at hearing Chuck ask out a guy. 

“I’d like that,” Casey nodded. 

Chuck grinned and handed Casey his money, “Okay. I’ll be round at say, eight?”

“See you then,” Casey said with a nod, his own grin in place. 

Mission accomplished, Chuck grabbed his order and headed back to Buy More. For some reason he felt a skip in his step. Perhaps it was having completed his first undercover task successfully and on his own. Okay, sure Casey had to say yes, but having to act like that in front of everyone else wasn’t easy. He had felt like he was going to faint a couple of times. 

“What’s got you so happy?” Morgan asked when Chuck re-entered the break room.

“I just got myself a date,” he said as he flopped down onto the sofa. 

“Anyone we know?” Anna asked. 

“Don’t think so. New guy over at the wienerlicious.”

Sarah smiled at him, happy to see that he wasn’t finding this as difficult as she thought he would. She just hoped he managed to keep his feelings in check. It wouldn’t do to have him falling for Casey of all people now would it?

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck was sure that Ellie’s squealing would have all the neighbourhood dogs running their way it was so high pitched.

“It’s just one date,” Chuck said, “Don’t get so excited.”

“I can’t help it,” she said as she helped him pick out a nice shirt, “I mean, you haven’t been out on a date in forever. It’s exciting.”

“Just don’t get your hopes up. I don’t really know where this is going to go if anywhere. I mean, he’s a bit older than me so we might not have much in common.”

“How much older?”

Chuck shrugged, “About ten years, give or take.”

Ellie studied him, “But he’s nice though right? You like him enough, or else you wouldn’t be going out on a date with him.”

“Yes, I like him,” Chuck said with a sigh, “Now, red or blue?”

When Chuck left the apartment and walked across the courtyard towards Casey’s door, he was well aware of Ellie, Devon and Morgan watching him from the living room window. Trying his best to ignore them he knocked on Casey’s door. 

Casey was wearing a navy shirt, similar to the blue one Chuck very nearly chose and so he was happy that Ellie had convinced him to wear the red. Casey looked much better in the blue than he would have.

“Hey,” Chuck said, “So I’m here.”

Casey smiled, “Your family watching?” he asked. 

“More than likely,” chuck nodded. 

“Give me a sec,” Casey said as he disappeared from his door, leaving it open. He came back a couple of seconds later with his keys, phone and wallet. Shoving them all into his pockets, he let Chuck lead the way to the car. 

“Right, so where are we going?” Chuck asked, “Cause I take it we’re not actually going to go on a real date.”

“Of course we are,” Casey said, “At least this time. We’ll need to have proper dates every now and again or else you’re going to run out of things to tell your sister.”

“Oh, so movie then?” Chuck asked as he started the engine.

Casey nodded, “I got us a couple of tickets for The Bourne Ultimatum.”

“The Bourne Ultimatum?” Chuck asked as he felt his jaw drop open.

“Yeah. I could do with a laugh,” Casey said, “Those movies are always funny as hell.”

Chuck smiled, “I don’t know. I kind of like them. Of course Bond is the ultimate spy...”

“Just wait a few weeks. Being a spy isn’t anything like it is in the movies,” Casey interrupted. 

When they got to the movie theatre Casey unceremoniously informed Chuck that he was buying the popcorn since he had bought the tickets. 

“You want a hot dog?” Chuck asked him as he got himself some nachos.

“God no. If I have to look at another wiener I’ll end up poking my eyes out.”

“You’ve only been working there a day,” Chuck pointed out. 

“And that’s a day I’ll never get back,” Casey told him as he added a large soda to his order of popcorn. 

Chuck knew Casey wasn’t trying to make him feel bad, but if it wasn’t for him neither Casey nor Sarah would be wasting their time at the Wienerlicious or the Buy More. They would be off doing more exciting things, not going on pretend dates with him. 

“You better not be a talker,” Casey said as they sat down in their seats. 

“In case you hadn’t noticed, I’m a nerd,” Chuck said, “You honestly think I would commit sacrilege by talking through a movie?”

Casey studied him for a moment, “Point taken,” he nodded, “Popcorn?”

“Sure,” Chuck said grabbing a handful. He offered some nachos to Casey but apparently the thought of processed cheese made his stomach turn.

After the movie Chuck suggested that they maybe go out to a bar for a drink, just for something else for them to do. But Casey pointed out that Chuck was driving so it was maybe a better idea just to head back to his. Chuck agreed and drove them back, both of them bickering about the movie the entire way. 

“You’re wrong. Out of all of them that one was the worst,” Casey said, “I mean, there was so much in it that just wasn’t explained. Like Hirsch. They didn’t explain how he came back from the dead.”

“And I suppose if they had, that would make it all okay then?”

“Course it would. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve known someone who was supposed to be dead to actually turn up alive.”

Chuck glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, “Really? That kind of thing really happens?”

Casey shrugged, “Sometimes the only way to save yourself is to die,” he said, “You might want to remember that.”

Chuck frowned, not sure he wanted to know what that meant. He decided to let it go just now anyway. 

Soon they had pulled up outside the apartment block and were headed through the gate into the court yard.

“You should maybe come in for a bit,” Casey said, “Give that lot something to talk about.”

Chuck whipped his head round just in time to see his sister’s curtains being pulled shut. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Casey, “Okay, I’ll come in for a while. You can make me a coffee.”

Casey let them in to the apartment, turning on the lights as he went, “You want something stronger? A whiskey maybe?”

“Oh, no. Thanks. Coffee is fine.”

“Suit yourself,” Casey shrugged as he went into the kitchen. Chuck decided to follow him.

“We’re not actually going to have sex are we?”

Casey, who had his head in the fridge, stood up straight and looked over his shoulder at him, “Why? Am I not physically appealing enough for you?”

“No it’s not that.”

“So you do find me physically appealing?” Casey grinned.

“Casey. Will you just be serious for one minute please.”

Casey sighed, “We will not be having sex with each other tonight or any other night. This relationship isn’t real, therefore there is no need for sex. We do not need to consummate our relationship. Got it?”

Chuck nodded, “Got it.”

“Good, now drink your coffee,” he said as he handed him a plain white mug. Of course he wouldn’t have anything on his mugs, that would be too personal and would let Chuck know something about him. As far as he was aware, the bonsai tree was the only personal thing in the entire apartment. 

“So, can I just ask... are you actually gay? Or is it all an act?”

“Would it matter?” Casey asked as he leaned back against the worktop.

Chuck shrugged, “I suppose not. I guess I was just curious.”

Casey watched him for a few seconds. He knew he shouldn’t say anything, it could compromise his position, but then Walker knew the truth and she would no doubt say something about it at some point. 

“Yes I’m gay,” he said, “It doesn’t really make a difference though. This is still an act, just like it would have been had you been straight and had to pretend to go out with Walker.”

“Yeah, I get it okay. You don’t need to keep going on about it. It’s all pretend. Jeez.”

“I just don’t want there to be any confusion,” Casey said. 

“Why would there be any confusion?” Chuck asked, “Unless you’ve experienced confusion before? That this sort of thing has happened before?”

“You’re the one with access to my file,” Casey said, “You should really be able to answer your own questions.”

“It doesn’t really work like that. I can’t just access any file at will...”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Flashes.”

Chuck sighed, “I should go,” he said before downing the last of his coffee, “Thanks,” he said as he handed his mug back to Casey. 

He walked back through the living room to the front door and was just about to open it when Casey caught him. 

“Something wrong?” he asked.

But Casey didn’t answer him. Instead he unbuttoned a couple of his shirt buttons, messed up his hair even more and then kissed him hard, leaving a slight stubble rash around his mouth. 

“Okay, now you can go,” Casey said as he stood back and opened the front door.

“Um, okay,” Chuck nodded dumbly, “No confusion at all,” he said as he left and headed back to his own apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dinner? With your sister and her boyfriend?” Casey asked incredulously as he gave the waiting customer her order.

“Yes, she wants to meet you,” Chuck explained. 

Casey frowned and began serving the next customer whose eyes were practically bugging out of his head at the topic of conversation. 

“I live next door,” Casey said, “I’ve met her a dozen times already.”

Chuck sighed, “Look, if you don’t want to that’s fine. But you’re my boyfriend remember. We’ve been together for a few weeks now and so she wants to have dinner with you, get to know you a bit better.”

Casey gave the terrified looking customer his order and then turned to Chuck, “What time?” 

“Uh, seven thirty?” Chuck suggested. 

“Okay. I’ll be there.”

Chuck grinned, “Excellent. I’ll just phone her now,” he said as he made to walk away. 

“Chuck?” Casey called after him, “You forgetting something?”

“What?” Chuck asked in confusion, but then noticing the look in Casey’s eyes he leaned over the counter and placed a very chaste kiss on his lips, “You taste like wiener,” he said as he pulled back. 

“As much as I hate to say it, that’s not the first time someone’s said that to me,” Casey grinned.

Chuck blushed and made a quick exit, trying his best to avoid the giggling group of girls who seemed to have taken up permanent residence in the wienerlicious. 

That night as they waited for Casey to arrive, Chuck didn’t think he’d felt so nervous. Ellie of course thought it was because he was nervous about what they would all think of Casey. But of course, in reality, he was just terrified of what Casey might do if someone said the wrong thing. But then, he kept trying to convince himself of the fact that Casey was a spy and had more than likely done this kind of thing before. Which in actuality, just made him freak out a little bit more. 

Eventually though, seven thirty came and along with it, a knock on the door. Chuck raced to it to stop Ellie from answering and was extremely surprised to see Casey standing there with a plate of mini quiches in his hand. 

“Hi,” Casey smiled. 

“Uh, hi,” Chuck smiled back, allowing Casey to kiss him on the cheek. It took him a couple of seconds but he eventually got his wits about him and took the plate off Casey and stood back to allow him in, “So, this is Casey,” he said, “Casey, this is Ellie, Devon and Morgan.”

“Nice to finally meet you all properly,” Casey smiled. Casey smiling was really starting to unnerve Chuck somewhat as he barely ever did it. In fact, he was pretty sure he only ever smiled when they were in public. 

After that things more or less went pretty smooth. Ellie and Devon seemed to like Casey. Even Morgan liked him which was just very strange as he was usually very judgemental of anyone Chuck was dating. Of course, that was until Casey felt his phone vibrate against his leg half way through dessert. Checking the message, he did his best not to frown. It was from Sarah. Apparently there was a tip off about a group of German crime lords doing some dealings at the other side of the city. 

“Chuck, can have a word with you?” he asked. 

“Uh, yeah sure,” Chuck said before standing and leading Casey into his room, “What’s up?”

“Otto Zelig,” Casey said. It was instantaneous. All this information flashed up about Otto Zelig and his dealings, which was mostly in illegal arms, but he also dealt in the slave trade, the slaves mostly female and being made to work in the sex industry. 

“He’s a bad man,” Chuck gasped.

“No shit,” Casey said, “Got a tip off from Sarah. We need to go and find out exactly what he’s up to.”

“What now?” 

“Yes now,” Casey snapped before grabbing Chuck’s hand and leading him back out to where everyone was waiting for them, “I’m sorry, but I’ve got a bit of a family emergency. I have to go.”

“Oh is everything alright?” Ellie asked with a frown.

“It will be. Thanks,” Casey nodded, “Dinner was beautiful by the way. We should do it again.”

“Definitely,” Ellie nodded.

“I’m going to go with him,” Chuck said, “You know, make sure he’s alright.”

“Oh okay. Well just call me if you need me for anything,” Ellie told him. 

“Will do,” Chuck nodded as he was dragged out of the door by Casey. 

They took Casey’s car as it was nice and black. Not white and red with the giant words ‘nerd herd’ on the side. That would surely get them noticed. They picked up Sarah on the way who smiled at them both as she climbed into the back of the car. 

“So, how was dinner?” she asked. 

“You know, I think they actually liked him,” Chuck said. 

“Course they liked me,” Casey snapped, “I’m a very likable person.”

Chuck and Sarah just looked at him in disbelief before Sarah began to fill them in on what she knew and what they needed Chuck to do. 

Casey drove like a wild man and so they reached their destination in no time. They pulled up at what Casey deemed a safe distance from where they could watch what was happening. 

“Anything Chuck?” Sarah asked.

Chuck shook his head, “I don’t recognise any of them,” he said. There was a group of around six men in suits standing around looking extremely suspicious and were clearly up to no good, but Chuck was getting nothing on them.

“Must be new recruits,” Casey said as he took pictures of them all. 

They must have sat there for around an hour (Chuck moaning that he really needed to use the bathroom for three quarters of that hour) before something happened.

“Okay, there’s nothing happening here,” Casey said, “We might as well go home. Regroup tomorrow.”

“Wait,” Chuck said as a finely dressed woman in a power suit stepped up to one of the men. She shook his hand before pulling out a gun and shooting him between the eyes. The other five men smiled and followed her out of sight.

“Who was that?”

“Annette Zelig,” Chuck said, “Otto’s daughter.”

“She work for her father?” Casey asked. 

“No. She’s in the pharmaceutical business.”

Casey growled and turned to Sarah, “Looks like we got the wrong Zelig,” he told her, “Get the DEA on the phone. This is their territory.”

“What? She’s getting away,” Chuck said, “Aren’t you going to do anything?”

“If this is drugs, we don’t have the jurisdiction to do anything,” Sarah said, “Not unless her father is involved.”

“Well he might be...”

“What is wrong with you?” Casey asked as he started up the engine, “Anyone would think you wanted to get yourself stuck in a life or death situation.”

“It’s not that,” Chuck said, “I just. I guess I don’t really like the idea of a very dangerous international drug dealer being able to move freely through the country.”

“She won’t be,” Sarah said, “Once we’ve alerted the DEA to her presence they’ll be keeping a close eye on her.”

Chuck sighed and sat back in his seat. That had been a complete waste of time, and he’d had to leave dinner for it. 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about it,” Casey said, ruffling his hair in a very patronising manner as Sarah spoke to the DEA in the back seat. 

“It was just a waste of our time. I could’ve been doing something else the whole time we were out here.”

“Like what? Playing Call of Duty with Grimes?” Casey asked.

“Yes. Exactly.”

Casey raised an eyebrow at him, “And you wonder why you’re single.”

“Boys, enough,” Sarah said as she hung up, “The DEA are dealing with it. Best to just forget about it for now Chuck. Take the night off.”

“Take the night off? It’s nearly midnight.”

“Yeah Walker, it’s well passed Charles’ bedtime,” Casey grinned. 

“And you would know how exactly?” Chuck asked him. 

Casey’s grin got even wider, “I have my ways.”

They carried on bickering with each other the entire way back to Sarah’s and then back to their own homes. 

“Good night then Casey,” Chuck said as he climbed out the car.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Well, it’s like you said,” Chuck began as he put his hands on his hips, “It’s well passed my bed time. And so I should really be getting to bed.”

Casey nodded, “Okay. But you’re sleeping in my bed tonight.”

“I’m what?”

But Casey didn’t answer him, instead grabbing his hand and pulling him into his apartment, “Your sister and her boyfriend think we haven’t started sleeping with each other yet.”

“So?” Chuck asked, blushing slightly.

“So, we’ve been dating now for almost a month. I think it’s been long enough,” Casey told him as he stepped forward and in turn making Chuck step backward until his back was against the wall.

“I thought you said we were never going to have sex,” Chuck said feebly. 

“I did,” Casey nodded as he examined Chuck’s face, “Don’t tell me you’ve never shared a bed with someone who you’ve not had sex with.”

“Well, Morgan but he doesn’t really count.”

Casey smiled, “Just keep your hands to yourself,” he said as he stepped back and pointed to the stairs, “I’ll be up in a minute.”

Chuck all but ran up the stairs to get away from Casey. There were only two rooms up the stairs. One was a bathroom, the other was the bedroom. He cautiously pushed the door open, not really knowing what to expect. However as he stepped inside he was pleasantly surprised. The bedroom was very neatly organised, much like the downstairs of the house, but seemed to be very heavily influenced by Japanese style. There was a small wardrobe and a set of drawers against the opposite wall and then there was the very neatly made, low down bed that faced the window. 

He noticed that the side nearest the door had a heavy hardback book sitting next to the pillow and so that must be the side Casey slept on. And so wanting to get into the bed before Casey came up the stairs, he walked round to the opposite side, kicked off his shoes and began to remove his pants. He was in two minds about whether to take his shirt off or not as he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. 

“Nice drawers,” Casey said with a grin as he came into the room. 

Chuck looked down at his black boxers with yellow happy faces on them and blushed, “Do you um, do you have a t-shirt or something I can borrow?”

“Bottom drawer,” Casey told him as he removed his own clothing. 

Chuck quickly turned away and pulled a grey t-shirt with a black design on the front, “You were in the navy seals?” he asked in surprise as he looked down at the image on the t-shirt.

“Damn right I was,” Casey said as he shrugged off his shirt, showing not only and extremely hairy chest, but two large scars on his back that looked to be from a bullet and a knife and also a navy seals tattoo on his left shoulder, “If you’re going to wear that one you better be careful with it.”

“What?” Chuck asked as he’d been too busy staring at Casey’s very muscular and very pretty back.

“My shirt. Be careful with it or I’ll have to hurt you.”

“Oh, right. Course,” Chuck nodded before quickly turning and unbuttoning his shirt. As he shrugged his shirt off, he was aware of Casey pulling back the covers and crawling into bed. Feeling his eyes on him he quickly pulled the much too big t-shirt on him and fell down onto the bed. 

“You good?” Casey asked as Chuck settled into the bed, lying right on the edge and as far away from Casey as possible. 

“Yeah. I’m good.”

“Alright then,” Casey grunted before turning the light out. 

Chuck lay with his back to Casey for what seemed like forever before the sound of Casey’s breath became deeper and evened out. Needing to stretch out as it was actually kinda painful lying like that he turned round onto his back. Casey too was lying on his back, hands resting on his naked abdomen as the sheets were slung low around his hips. 

He was kind of nice to look at Chuck thought, and he looked so much more peaceful in his sleep than he did when he was awake. Chuck was sure he could watch him all night. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Casey grumbled before pulling the sheet up and turning on his side away from Chuck. 

Chuck bit his lip and closed his eyes. He just knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, especially not now that little Chuck had stood up and taken notice. It was going to be a very long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuck was woken by the smell of coffee. Opening his eyes he saw a mug being placed on the floor by his head.

“I’m going for a run,” Casey said, “You better be up and gone by the time I get back.”

“Good morning to you too,” Chuck said as he wiped his eyes and sat up, “Thanks,” he added as he held up his mug. 

“Whatever. Just don’t touch any of my stuff,” Casey told him before leaving. 

Chuck watched him go from his position on the bed. He was wearing a plain black vest, shorts and black running shoes. Chuck wondered if they were standard NSA issue or if Casey just liked black. Whatever the reason for him wearing it, he looked pretty good in it. Chuck shook his head to try and get that thought out of his head. He was not about to go down that road... even if they guy was a great kisser. 

Just as he took a sip of his coffee he heard his phone ring. Reaching over he pulled his phone out of his pants. 

“You up yet?” 

Chuck rolled his eyes, “Why? Are you on your way back? You only just left.”

“Just don’t want you falling asleep again.”

“I’m getting up now,” Chuck said as he threw back the covers and stood, “Happy.”

“Ecstatic,” Casey said before hanging up.

Chuck shook his head, that man was insufferable. Deciding to get out of the house as fast as possible to escape the wrath of Casey should he still be there when he returned, he quickly made the bed, pulled on his pants and shoes and headed back to his own apartment. However, the coffee was that good he took it with him. He could return the mug later along with Casey’s t-shirt which he was still wearing, carrying his shirt in his free hand. 

“Hey,” Ellie said as he walked through the front door. She and Awesome were just sitting down to have breakfast, “Nice shirt.”

“Oh, it’s Casey’s. He used to be in the Seals.”

“Awesome!” Devon said as he grabbed some toast, “I knew there was something weird about a guy like him working in the wienerlicious.”

“Yeah he gets a pretty good military pension. He just works there for something to do,” Chuck lied. He had no idea what the military pension was like.

“So is everything okay?” Ellie asked. Chuck just stared at her in confusion, “What was the big emergency?”

“Oh that. Uh, one of his friends was mugged. He got beat up pretty badly.”

“Is he okay?” Ellie asked, a worried look now on her face. 

“Yeah, we took him home last night. His neighbour’s looking after him and I’m sure Casey will probably pop in later. Casey was pretty upset though, hence why I stayed over.”

Ellie nodded, “Well if his friend needs anything let me know.”

“Thanks,” Chuck said as he sat himself down and began grabbing some food. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You told your sister that one of my friends was beat up?” Casey asked Chuck as he leaned on the desk of the nerd herder. He wasn’t working today and so didn’t have to wear that ridiculous outfit and was once again wearing black; black jeans, boots, t-shirt and jacket. The man definitely had a thing for black. 

“It was the first thing I could think of,” Chuck said with a sigh, “You had already told her how all your family live on the other side of the country so what was I supposed to say?”

Casey bit his lip for once, knowing that Chuck was right. They hadn’t discussed it and only Casey could be blamed for that. But just as he was about to say something sarcastic to Chuck a woman walked up to the desk.

“Excuse me, could you tell me where the laptops are?”

Chuck looked up and froze. It was Annette Zelig, and beside her was her father, “Uh they’re just over there, behind those televisions,” Casey said. 

“You work here?” Otto asked. 

“Uh, no. But I’m in here a lot,” he said with a smile. 

“I see,” Otto said before turning to Annette and talking to her in German. Annette nodded and followed her father over to where the laptops were. 

“You okay?” Casey asked Chuck quietly as they stood and watched the two of them walk to the other side of the store. Sarah was also watching them closely as were the two DEA agents who had just walked in, “Oh shit.”

“What?” Chuck asked, “What is it?”

“The DEA agents,” Casey said, “I know them.”

Chuck looked to where Casey was gesturing with his head at two twenty something girls who were obviously twins as they were identical. They were both rather short, about 5’2, both wearing mini skirts, sneakers and vests and looked something akin to harajuku girls, especially with their black bobbed hair with blue and pink streaks in respectively. They also had little pink back packs on their backs and were holding hands as they ‘perused’ the new PSP games. But of course, Chuck wasn’t really taking in their appearance as he was too busy flashing on them. 

They were both ex-military, both served time in the army before being recruited to the NSA and then transferring two years ago to the DEA. Their mother and father were also in the military, their mother still being in a high up position having worked her way up. Their father had died whilst in action eighteen years ago. He’d been serving in the Navy Seals at the time. They also had an older brother who, like the rest of his family, had served in the military.

“They’re your sisters?” Chuck hissed at him. 

“Shh,” Casey said, “They don’t know what I’m doing here,” he said noticing out the corner of his eye that they had noticed Sarah and were now looking around the store for other agents. They smiled when they saw him, “And they can’t know either.”

“What do I do?” Chuck asked. 

“You’re technical support,” Casey said quickly as his sisters began making their way over to him. 

“Technical support? What like Q from Bond?”

Casey frowned at him, “If you want to be all nerdy about it then yeah.”

“Johnny!” his sisters called together as they pounced on him, engulfing him in a huge hug.

“Jodie, Jessie,” Casey said as he picked his sisters up and spun them round. He actually hadn’t seen them since they transferred and had barely spoken to them for security reasons.

Morgan’s jaw nearly hit the floor at the sight before him, “Are these your sisters?”

Casey put the girls down and turned to see Morgan, Jeff, Lester, every other male in the place and even Anna practically drooling over them. 

“Yes, they are,” Casey said menacingly as he put an arm round them both, daring them all to say something or make a move. Wisely, they all backed off slightly. 

Chuck cleared his throat once the others turned away, getting Casey’s attention again. Casey rolled his eyes but introduced him anyway, “Girls this is my boyfriend Chuck. Chuck these two are my baby sisters Jodie and Jessie,” he said gesturing to them both. 

“You can tell the difference?” Chuck asked. 

“Course I can,” he smiled. 

“He’s the only one who can,” Jessie said. 

“Well unless we have our hair in different styles like we do now,” Jodie added, “Then everyone can tell.” 

Chuck smiled at them and was just about to ask something about Casey when all four of them noticed the Zeligs headed towards the check out with three of the newest and lightest laptops that they had in stock. 

“How about we all head out for lunch?” Chuck suggested, loud enough for Sarah to hear, “Get to know each other better?” 

“I think that sounds like a great idea,” Jodie said with a smile.

Quickly they all made their way out of the store and into Casey’s SUV. Seconds later they were joined by Sarah.

“Hey Sarah,” the twins said together. 

“Hey,” she said, with a nod. Last time she’d encountered these two she’d ended up with two broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder, “So what have we got?” she asked, hoping to deflect their attention away from her.

“Well, Annette’s in town on a deal which you witnessed last night,” Jessie said, “We didn’t think Otto was involved until we seen them drive here this morning.”

“You think he is involved?” Chuck asked, “He could just be wanting to spend some time with his daughter.”

“He’s involved,” Casey said, “We just need to find out to what extent.”

“Right well, this is still our case,” Jodie told them, “He could be branching off into narcotics, so until we have evidence to suggest otherwise, you three should stay out of it.”

Casey raised an eyebrow at them but didn’t argue. He knew they were right and had it been the other way round he would have done the same. 

“Right well, if that’s all I’m going back in. Big Mike will go nuts if he sees me missing,” she said, “Let me know if anything comes up.”

“Keep your phone on then,” Casey said to her as she left.

“Of course,” she nodded before turning to the girls, “A pleasure as always ladies.”

Both Jessie and Jodie smiled at that before nodding back to her. 

“So, do you want to go get lunch?” Casey asked his sisters.

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

“Sure,” Jodie said.

“Why not,” Jessie added, “We put a tracking device on their car when they went into the Buy More earlier, so we can find them again easily when we need to.”

Casey bit his tongue knowing that the Zelig’s could easily find said device and dump it, but started the car anyway, “So where to?” he asked. 

“Ooh,” Chuck said getting excited, “Do you like Chinese?”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Turned out that Otto was branching off into narcotics and so Casey and Sarah were told to back off and leave Agent Casey and Casey to deal with it. 

Now that had been confusing. Chuck had ended up having to call Casey John just to stop the confusion throughout lunch. Every time he had said ‘Casey’ all three of them had answered. Apparently whilst in the military Jodie had taken to using her mother’s maiden name as her surname, just to help decipher between the two. However, after their father had died she went back to using his name. 

Casey or John rather, had also explained to his sisters that he and Chuck weren’t actually involved (which they had guessed anyway) and that it was just a cover to explain why they spent so much time together. The girls just nodded at this, telling Chuck that he wasn’t the first ‘boyfriend’ they’d met, making Chuck raise a curious eyebrow at Casey... John. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Ellie asked as he wandered into the apartment after driving home. 

“Okay,” he said, “Had lunch with John and his sister’s,” he added distractedly, “They’re kinda crazy. But nice, and I think they liked me.”

“Casey’s sisters are in town? And since when did you start calling him John?” she asked, hands on hips.

“Oh at lunch. Every time I said Casey all hell broke loose. And yeah, they came over for a surprise visit.”

“Why didn’t you call me earlier?” she asked, “I could’ve organised dinner for us all. It would be nice to meet them.”

“Oh uh...” luckily though, Chuck’s phone rang interrupting the conversation, “John?” he asked as he answered it whilst walking down the hall towards his room.

“Just what the hell are you doing?” Casey growled into the phone, “You can’t tell her about my sisters. They’re here on official business. We cannot and will not be having dinner with them.”

“Sorry. Too late for that now,” he said as he flopped down on his bed, “I doubt Ellie will take no for an answer. And besides, what’s so bad about us all having dinner together. This way we both get to spend more time with our beloved sisters.”

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Casey spoke again, “I’ll call you back,” he said, hanging up.

Chuck grinned, kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his socks. He knew he shouldn’t have said anything to Ellie about Jodie and Jessie, but it had slipped out before he realised what he was saying and once it was said, the chance to spend more time with Ellie was too good to pass up, even if he did have to share it with Casey and his wacky sisters. 

“Chuck?” Ellie called as she knocked on his door, “I can’t be bothered cooking, so you want to get a take out.”

“Yeah,” he said as he stood up, “Pizza? I had Chinese for lunch.”

Ellie smiled at him, “Already called it in,” she said waving the phone in her hand. 

Chuck smiled back at her and followed her back into the living room where he plopped himself down on the sofa. Ellie collapsed next to him and together they began watching CSI. 

The show was only about ten minutes in when there was a knock on the door. Chuck frowned, thinking that it was rather quick for the pizza but pulled out his wallet anyway as he answered the door. Turned out he didn’t need to as it was just Casey. 

“Hey,” Casey said with what Chuck could tell was a false smile. 

“Hi,” Chuck said as he leaned forward and gave Casey a small peck on the cheek, “What are you doing here?”

“Dinner,” Casey said as he stepped into the apartment.

“Dinner?” Ellie asked.

“Yes,” Casey nodded, “Chuck told me that he told you that my sisters were in town and so I gave them a call to find out if they wanted to go to dinner.”

“Oh. We’ve ordered pizza,” Chuck said.

“That’s good cause they’ve already made plans for tonight. Apparently they’re going out to some club with a couple of guys they met... I didn’t really ask for the details,” he added, “But tomorrow. We should all go out for dinner. The six of us.”

“The six of us?” Chuck asked confused. 

“Well, yeah. I figured you’d want Devon there too.”

“Oh yeah, sure,” Chuck said with a nod turning to Ellie, “How is that? Does it work for you?”

“I’m supposed to be on shift tomorrow night. But I can swap it. I mean, this is important right. Meeting my little brother’s boyfriend’s sisters.”

Chuck and Casey just looked at each other, “Uh yeah. I guess so,” Chuck said as he felt Casey take his hand. 

Ellie squealed, “You two are so cute. Casey, you’re staying for pizza.”

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Of course. Now sit,” she said as she stood, “I’ll go get us some beer.”

Chuck and Casey sat down, still holding hands, “Thank you,” Chuck said. 

“What for?” Casey asked with a frown.

“For letting me spend some time with my sister.”

“Yeah well, let’s just hope that mine do their job right or there won’t be any dinner,” he said as he put an arm around Chuck in a boyfriendy way. Realising what he was doing, Chuck snuggled into him. He just hoped that Casey didn’t realise that he was actually enjoying the feeling of having someone to wrap himself round more than he should.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey was woken with a start, the sound of his phone ringing pulling him out of sleep. It took him a couple of seconds to realise where he was – he was in Chuck’s room. After the pizza, he, Chuck and Ellie had all sat down to watch a couple of movies and then it was so late that it would have looked suspicious if he hadn’t just crashed at Chuck’s. 

“What?” he snapped once he pulled his phone out his pants’ pocket.

“Now is that anyway to speak to your favourite sister?”

“Right now, I hate you and Jodie is my favourite sister,” he mumbled as he fell back against the pillows and rubbed a hand over his tired eyes. He noted that at hearing he was talking to his sister, Chuck had closed his eyes again and snuggled back down into his pillow.

“Should I even ask how you knew it was me?”

“Would just be wasting your time,” Casey told her, “Not to mention mine. Now what do you want?”

“Am I interrupting something?”

Casey opened his eyes and looked at his watch. It was five thirty am, “Just mine and Chuck’s sleep. I’m not due up for another thirty minutes.”

“You’re getting too used to domesticity,” Jessie said.

“I’ve only been here a month,” Casey said, not liking her tone. 

“And you’re already sleeping with your team mate.”

“It’s for our cover,” he snapped as he sat up, “Look, are you going to get to the point some time today?”

“Otto Zelig,” Jessie said, “We arrested them both last night and he mentioned something about the Intersect. Said it was an NSA and CIA super computer. You know anything about it?”

Casey sighed, “If I did, it would be more than my life’s worth to tell you. You know that.”

“Yeah yeah, so you want me to send a copy of the interview transcript over or not?”

“Probably best. Let me have a look at it. If there’s anything important in there I can send it on to the General.”

“Alright. We’ll pop by your work later with it,” Jessie told him. 

“I look forward to it,” Casey said before hanging up and throwing his phone back onto the floor. 

“What was that about?” Chuck asked as he propped his head up on his hand.

“Just something Zelig said,” Casey told him, “Nothing important. Go back to sleep.”

Chuck studied him for a moment before speaking again, “What was the whole thing about our cover all about?” 

Casey who had closed his eyes turned to look at him, “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Chuck asked disbelievingly, “It was just nothing?”

“Yup, nothing,” Casey said, turning away from Chuck. 

“I don’t believe you.”

Casey sighed and turned back around, “Fine. A few years ago, on a job in London, I began sleeping with my partner. Which is fine. Agents do it all the time. After all, where else we gonna get it? But feelings developed and when he went rogue, my emotions prevented me from seeing him for who he really was.”

As soon as Casey had said London Chuck had begun to flash. And what he saw made him feel sick, “You and Bryce?” he asked, “You were in a relationship with Bryce Larkin?”

Casey sighed, “It was a few years ago Chuck. Nothing to get your panties all in a twist about,” he said as he threw back the covers and sat up. 

“Where are you going?” Chuck asked. Sure he was angry and hurt with Casey but he didn’t want him to go.

“I need to go for a run and get ready for work.”

Chuck just sat and watched him pull his pants on and head over to the window.

“I’ll see you later.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Sarah, can I have a word?” Chuck asked later that morning when he got into work. 

“Sure,” she said, following him towards the cage area, “What’s up? You flash on something?”

“Uh, no,” Chuck said shaking his head, “Did you um... did you know that Casey and Bryce were lovers?”

Sarah bit her lip and looked at the floor. That she hadn’t been expecting. 

“I take it that’s a yes then.”

“Look Chuck, the Bryce Larkin that you knew was not the Bryce Larkin that we knew. That Casey knew. Whatever went on between him and Casey is between him and Casey, and Casey has been punished enough for it, emotionally and professionally,” she said, “And sure Bryce got you kicked out of school and pretty much destroyed your life, but I’m sure he did it for a reason, just as I’m sure he went rogue for a reason. Bryce wasn’t the type of guy to do something without having a good reason for it.”

Chuck sighed, “I just don’t understand. I mean, I wouldn’t think someone like him would be Casey’s type.”

“What? Pretty? Smart? Funny? Not to mention deadly? You didn’t think Casey would go for that sort of thing?”

“Well when you put it like that...”

Sarah smiled, “Look Chuck, don’t beat yourself up about this. Bryce is dead anyway. It’s time for you to move on. The rest of us have, including Casey,” she said before turning and walking back out into the store. 

Chuck stayed behind for a few minutes. He knew that what she saying made sense. That Bryce probably was a different person from what he had been in college, after all, he had changed somewhat too. But he couldn’t help it. Every time he thought of Bryce, he just felt so much hate and anger and he couldn’t possibly see what others might find attractive about him, least of all Casey. And if Bryce was his type, what chance did he have? But then, he wasn’t supposed to have feelings for Casey was he? Shame things didn’t really work like that.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Casey walked into the Buy More, looking for Sarah. He had just read over the transcript of Zelig’s interview and it looked like he knew a lot about the Intersect. That it had been sent to someone in LA and that whoever had possession of it could become the most powerful person in the world. Luckily though, he didn’t seem to realise that the Intersect was actually a person and not a computer anymore. 

“Oh, hey you looking for Chuck?” Morgan asked as he saw Casey. 

“Yeah, where is he?” Casey asked. As now that he thought about it, he would really like to make sure Chuck was safe. 

“He’s just talking to Big Mike. He’ll be out in a minute,” Morgan said with a smile before walking off to help a customer. 

“What are you doing here?” Sarah asked from behind him. 

Casey handed her the file, “Zelig knows the Intersect is in LA.”

“What?” Sarah gasped as she opened the file and skimmed the first couple of pages, “Have you contacted the general or the director yet?

“I wanted to speak to you first and make sure Chuck was okay before I did.”

Sarah smiled, “He’s fine. If not a little pissed off,” she said, “You told him about Bryce then?”

Casey sighed, “He would’ve found out anyway,” he said before grabbing the file back off her and heading towards Big Mike’s office where he could see Chuck just stepping out of it. 

“Chuck,” he said as he ran up to him and grabbed his arm. 

Chuck looked round and frowned, “Oh it’s you,” he said as he pulled his arm back and walked away.

“Chuck, we don’t have time for this,” Casey said. But Chuck just ignored him and took his seat behind the nerd herd desk, “Is this about this morning?”

Everyone else who had been within ear shot looked up at that, wanting to know what the two of them were arguing about and just what had happened this morning.

“How else do you expect me to act? I mean, him of all people?”

Casey bit his lip to calm himself and stop from lashing out, “Chuck, before last month I hadn’t seen him for over a year. It was well and truly over. And besides, I don’t really see how it’s any of your business anyway.”

Chuck looked up at him. He knew he was being ridiculous, that Casey was right, it wasn’t really any of his business, but he couldn’t help but feel jealous. And it was obvious that Casey was getting very angry with him for it. 

“Look,” Casey said, “Can we talk about this somewhere a little bit more private?”

“Fine,” Chuck snapped, leading the way over to the home entertainment room. 

When they got there Sarah was already there, getting everything ready for the meeting with the General and Director Graham.

“What’s going on?” Chuck asked. 

“Just sit down,” Casey told him, shoving him onto the sofa. Chuck flopped down and crossed his arms in a huff, “And keep your mouth shut.”

Within seconds they were staring at the stoic faces of the General and the Director. Sarah began giving them the report of what had happened with Zelig and that he knew at least some information about the Intersect which meant that someone had leaked the information. At hearing this news for the first time Chuck looked terrified and suddenly forgot his anger. Casey put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from jumping up and freaking out. 

“The Intersect is secure Ma’am, I suggest that until such times that we actually find evidence that his life is in danger that Chuck remain where he is?”

The general studied him for a moment before nodding slightly, “Very well Major. We’ll have our people look into the security breach. If we find anything we’ll let you know.”

The television went blank as they signed off. Sarah turned to Casey and raised an eyebrow at him as he still had his hand on Chuck’s shoulder.

“I’m going to sneak back out. You two should probably stay in here a bit longer. Maybe, talk about your little problem.”

Casey took his hand back and frowned at her, knowing fine well that she was smirking inside. When she was gone, Casey sat down next to Chuck. 

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah. I just... I forget how close I am to being shipped off sometimes. The thought of never seeing Ellie again makes me feel kind of sick. And here I am making a big deal out of the fact that your ex was a grade A bastard. Who cares about that?”

Casey nodded, “You gotta live your life to the full,” he said, “Enjoy it. Don’t let things like that get to you.”

Chuck sighed and looked about himself, “I suppose I should head back out.”

“Not yet,” Casey said, “We have to make up first.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow at him wondering just what he meant by that when Casey grabbed him by the tie and pulled him into a deep kiss. Chuck was sure he could feel himself melting. As much as he knew it was all pretend, he couldn’t help but feel that Casey was being gentle with him for a reason, perhaps hoping to help him ‘enjoy’ life. In fact, it was such a deep and passionate kiss that Chuck knew that it was more than just pretend. He could feel the evidence of that against his thigh. However, just as Chuck was really getting into the kiss, threading his hand up into Casey’s hair, moving his other hand up Casey’s leg towards his crotch, the room seemed to get brighter around them. 

“And this is what your typical home entertainment room...”

Chuck and Casey pulled apart and stared up at Big Mike who was standing in front of a couple and their two children. The mother had covered her children’s eyes, looking absolutely horrified herself whilst the father looked angry, but not half as angry as Big Mike. 

“My office,” he said quietly. 

“Yes sir,” Chuck said as he stood, making sure that his shirt wasn’t tucked in so as to hide the physical evidence of his arousal. 

Casey however, wasn’t as subtle, standing proudly and adjusting his underwear, daring the husband to say or do something. Chuck hoped for the man’s sake he didn’t. And then of course as soon as they stepped outside of the home entertainment room, the rest of the Buy More staff were standing smiling at them.

“I’ll see you tonight then,” Casey said, leaning over to give Chuck a small kiss.

“Yeah, later,” Chuck nodded, waving him off before ignoring his colleagues and traipsing into Big Mike’s office.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“You okay?” Chuck asked as he went to collect Casey from his apartment. Ellie and Devon were already in the car waiting for them. 

“Yeah. Fine. Why?” Casey snapped.

Chuck shrugged, “I don’t know. You just look a little nervous is all.”

Casey scowled at him, “I’m not nervous,” he said as he pulled his door shut and led the way to the car. 

Chuck could tell he was lying. For some reason, Casey was nervous and Chuck couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. After all, it was just dinner with his sisters who he knew very well. And they were professionals so they would know not to say anything to give them away to Ellie and Devon. 

“I didn’t get fired by the way,” Chuck said as he followed him, “Big Mike said he couldn’t because it could be seen as some sort of discrimination or something. But he did say that if we did it again he would tan our hides.”

“Like to see him try,” Casey said as he opened the car door and climbed in the back.

“That’s what I thought you’d say,” Chuck smiled before joining him in the back seat.

After that, both Chuck and Casey were pretty quiet on the way to the restaurant. Chuck because he was trying to figure out what was going on with Casey and Casey because he was lost in his own thoughts. 

When the waitress showed them to their seats, Chuck noticed that Jodie and Jessie were already seated and enjoying a glass of wine each, Jessie drinking white and Jodie rose. So they weren’t completely identical then?

Casey greeted his sisters just as enthusiastically as he had in the Buy More the day before, making Chuck smile. Before these two had turned up he could have sworn that Casey wasn’t capable of love, but seeing the way he looked at his little sisters, the man obviously had a big heart. 

“Oh guess what?” Jodie said after they had all ordered. 

“What?” Casey asked.

“Mom says that she’s coming to visit you for Thanks Giving,” Jessie smiled, “We’re going to try and get the time off to come too.”

“Yeah I know, she called me earlier,” Casey nodded. 

So that’s why Casey had been acting all weird. 

“You’re Mom’s coming?” Ellie asked with a smile, “That’s great. Devon we’ll need to get some extra chairs.”

Casey’s head snapped up, “Oh, uh, I don’t know if that’ll be necessary...”

“Nonsense,” Jodie said with an evil grin, “Chuck and his family are the reason that she’s coming over. She wants to meet them.”

Casey cleared his throat. He knew fine well why his mother was wanting to visit. She no doubt wanted to check up on him, make sure he wasn’t getting in too deep. 

“Well, its six weeks away,” Devon said, “Plenty of time to plan for extra people.”

“I suppose,” Casey nodded.

Chuck patted Casey on the hand to try and comfort him and was slightly surprised when Casey gripped onto his hand and wouldn’t let go. Maybe he didn’t get on with his mother or something. 

Overall, dinner went well. Jodie and Jessie played the parts expertly and Ellie seemed to really like them, inviting them over for Christmas if they didn’t make it for Thanks Giving. 

“Why don’t you want your Mom to visit?” Chuck asked as he followed Casey into his apartment for a night of ‘passion’. 

Casey collapsed onto his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, “You trying to tell me, that you saw my family’s history in that head of yours but you don’t know who my mother is?”

Chuck sat down on the coffee table facing Casey, “I didn’t get any images. Just names. All I got on her was Joanne Casey... do all your relatives’ names begin with J?” he asked as he knew that Casey’s father had also been named John.

“Just my immediate family,” Casey said, “And my Mom doesn’t go by the name ‘Casey’. She uses her maiden name.”

“Which is?”

“Beckman.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck couldn’t sleep. 

Because they were supposed to be having a night in together, he had had to stay at Casey’s again. Casey had apparently been exhausted after having to deal with his sisters and whatever his mother had said to him and was snoring away at his side. It was kind of cute really... no. No, he really had to stop thinking like that. 

His feelings for Casey and their supposed ‘relationship’ was obviously the reason that his mother, the General, was coming to visit. Chuck couldn’t quite believe a woman like that had spawned a man like Casey. The sheet physics of it alone was completely mind bending. 

But that wasn’t what was keeping him awake, well, not entirely. He’d been so close to being shipped off, never to see his friends or family again that it terrified him. After having gotten used to the idea of having the Intersect in his head, reality had come back crashing down on him and hard. He didn’t want to be taken away. He wanted to live his life. And then Casey’s words from their first date came into his head ‘sometimes you have to die to live’. Had he been suggesting that if it came down to it that Chuck fake his own death? Surely not. But it was possible. 

And then there was the fact that he felt a little bit guilty.

Casey was a Major. And to reach that rank, he obviously had to be good at his job. But with Chuck constantly fawning over him and getting all jealous about Bryce, he was obviously making Casey look incompetent. 

Sighing he sat up. He was wearing another of Casey’s t-shirts, this one was white with a picture of a tank on the front and the words ‘Save a Tank. Ride a Soldier’. To say Chuck had been amused when he found it and Casey embarrassed would be an understatement. Chuck smiled as he remembered Casey’s face when he pulled it out his drawer. But that was three hours ago and Casey was now fast asleep whilst Chuck was still wide awake. 

He decided to go downstairs and watch some TV. Maybe that would make him tired. Usually in times like these he would play a game or something, but Casey didn’t have any games let alone a console. If Chuck was going to stay here this often, he would need to do something about that. However, for now it was just television. 

Before he sat down he went into the kitchen and grabbed himself some milk. Casey always seemed to have a large supply of milk for some reason. Maybe he had a calcium deficiency or something. Whatever it was, Chuck was sure he wouldn’t miss a glass and so after pouring himself some, headed back into the living room where he flopped down into Casey’s lazy boy and turned on the television.

There wasn’t much on and so after ten minutes or so of flicking between channels, he settled on a re-run of Enter The Dragon. Chuck had seen it a million times and could play the parts backwards and so he hoped that perhaps it would send him off to sleep, although he doubted it. After all, it was Bruce Lee.

“What the hell?”

Chuck looked up to see a half asleep Casey in nothing but his underwear, holding a gun as he marched down the stairs.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Yeah. And when I couldn’t find you I thought something had happened,” Casey snapped, “What the hell are you doing? Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Chuck said, “I couldn’t sleep.”

Casey sighed and sat down on one of his crates beside the chair, “Just don’t do it again,” he said, “Why can’t you sleep?” he added as he realised what Chuck had said. 

Chuck shrugged, “I feel kind of bad.”

“About?”

“I’m making you look like an idiot,” he said, making Casey arch an eyebrow at him, “With your Mom I mean. Why else would she want to check up on you?”

“You didn’t make me look like an idiot,” Casey said, “If I’m in the US I always spend Thanks Giving with her. I just... well she’s my Mom. And in case you hadn’t noticed, she’s kind of overpowering and talks down to me a lot, not to mention scary. It’s why I’m not looking forward to her visit. But I can’t refuse her.”

“Oh,” Chuck said, realisation dawning on him. He supposed if it were him, he wouldn’t be looking forward to her visit either. In fact, he was pretty sure he wasn’t, “Why?” he asked, “I mean, why always Thanks Giving? Why not Christmas?”

“Because, it was on Thanks Giving that we received the information that my father had been killed.”

Chuck couldn’t have felt more uncomfortable if he tried, “Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t realise.”

“It’s okay,” Casey said before yawning. He looked at the clock on the wall and frowned, “Christ Chuck it’s two thirty. Come back to bed,” he added as he stood.

“I don’t know if I’ll sleep though,” Chuck said as he too stood.

“Well try,” Casey told him before leading the way back upstairs. 

Chuck followed him closely, turning off all the lights and the television on the way. When he got back into the room he didn’t even bother walking round the bed and instead just stepped over Casey to get to his side. As he settled himself down, Casey turned off the light and turned on his side to face him. Chuck was about to point out that he was awfully close when a big beefy arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him flush against his chest.

“Uh, Casey? What are you doing?” he asked as he felt Casey’s breath tickle the hair on the back of his neck.

“You go anywhere I’m gonna know about it. Now be quiet and go to sleep.”

“Is this really necessary?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, okay,” Chuck said, “Night then.”

Casey just grunted in reply and Chuck couldn’t help but smile to himself as he relaxed against Casey’s strong chest. For the first time since he had been given the Intersect, he felt completely safe.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Wha?” Chuck muttered as his head snapped up. Casey’s alarm had just went off and Chuck hadn’t really been expecting it. He also hadn’t been expecting to be lying on top of Casey who had wrapped both arms around his waist. 

“It’s just my alarm,” Casey muttered, stroking a gentle hand up and down Chuck’s back. 

“What is that?” he asked as he tilted his head to the side to try and make out the music. 

“Concerto for violin and strings in F minor,” Casey said, “Just close your eyes and listen. It’s calming.”

Chuck did as he was told and closed his eyes again, resting his head back down on Casey’s chest. As he lay there and listened, letting the music soothe him somewhat, he almost fell back asleep... that was until he felt Casey’s fingers lazily playing with the skin of his lower back. His t-shirt had been pulled up to bare the skin and as Chuck opened one eye to look at Casey he realised that he was probably doing it subconsciously. However, subconsciously or not, it didn’t stop Chuck from getting a little bit over excited about it. 

“You’re not as comfortable as you look,” Chuck said as he rolled off of Casey, hoping that he hadn’t noticed. 

Casey opened his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, “You trying to say I look fat?”

“What? No. I mean I...” but Chuck stopped as he saw the mischievous smile on Casey’s lips. He was obviously trying to poke fun at Chuck, “Yes that’s exactly what I’m saying. You look very fat.”

Casey grinned and rolled over onto his side, “Better than being as skinny as a rake,” he said, poking Chuck in the ribs playfully before sitting up and getting out of the bed. 

Chuck lay and watched him as he pulled on shorts and a vest, “You going for a run?” he asked. 

“Yup. Go back to sleep if you want. You know, if you’re still tired.”

“Thanks, but I’m working at eight this morning so I should probably get up anyway.”

Casey nodded as he pulled on his socks, “I’ll see you at lunch time then,” he said before heading out the room. 

Chuck flopped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. This whole pretend relationship thing with Casey was driving him mad. Not only was he falling for him and big time, but he also, really needed to get laid. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been a slow morning at the Buy More. Wednesdays always were. And so when a very stressed and extremely upset looking guy came running up to the nerd desk with a laptop cradled under his arm Chuck jumped at the chance for something to do.

“You have to help me,” he said to Chuck, “My baby is broken.”

“Your baby?” Chuck asked. The man thrust the laptop under his nose in answer, “Oh, your baby. Okay, well what seems to be the problem?”

“Every time I turn it on, it just switches off. It did that for a couple of days, now it wont so much as switch on.”

“Okay,” Chuck nodded, “Just calm down, it’s not the end of the world.”

“Not the end of the world? My whole life exists around this laptop. If it brakes then my life is over.”

“Okay, okay,” Chuck said, placing a calming hand on the man’s shoulder. The man looked at him with big doe eyes and Chuck couldn’t help but notice how pretty he was, “Why don’t you leave it with me overnight. I’ll have a look at it and see if I can work my magic on it.”

The man took a deep breath, “Okay. You sure you can fix it?”

Chuck smiled, “As sure as I am that my name’s Chuck Bartowski.”

“Chuck? Really? That’s an unusual name.”

“I prefer unique,” Chuck said, “And I suppose yours is better?”

“Frankie,” the man said, “Short for Francis, but we don’t talk about that.”

“Uh huh. And you were making fun of my name.” 

Frankie smiled, “Okay, look I have to get back to work. But if you can fix this for me you’ll be getting free sandwiches for life.”

“Free sandwiches?” Chuck asked with a frown.

“I own the sandwich bar next door to the Large Mart.”

Chuck could feel his jaw drop, “You own that? That heavenly place is yours?”

“Yup,” Frankie nodded, “But look, I have to go and get ready for the lunch hour rush. But I’ll see you tomorrow. And Chuck, remember, it’s my life.”

Chuck just nodded dumbly as he watched Frankie walk away. He tried not to stare at his ass, but it was pretty hard as he was wearing very snug fitting jeans. 

“Mind cheater,” Morgan said in a sing song voice.

“What?” Chuck asked, snapping out of his Frankie filled day dream.

“You were having naughty thoughts about Mr Puppy Dog Eyes. Hence mind cheater...”

“Don’t be ridiculous Morgan. He was just upset about his laptop. I was trying to calm him.”

Morgan grinned, “Whatever dude. All I’m saying is that you don’t want to cheat on a guy like Casey. Ex military and all, who knows what he would do.”

“I’m not cheating,” Chuck hissed. But Morgan just grinned at him, singing ‘mind cheater’ again as he walked away. 

Chuck shook his head and turned his attention back to Frankie’s laptop. It was a rather nice model, fairly reliable and easy to use for those who weren’t very familiar with the inner workings of computers. But one thing about this particular model was that the power socket on the back always had to be replaced after ten months or so. And that was why it was cutting out. It wasn’t getting any power and the battery was obviously empty now too. He picked the laptop up and headed into the cage area to see if they had the part he needed, they should have though as they kept a large stock of it as it was a common problem. He found the part easily enough and set about fixing it. 

When he was done, he filled out the property tag and placed it in the cage. He could take it back to Frankie now if he wanted, but he had to go meet Casey. However, on his way over to the Wienerlicious he popped his head into the sandwich bar, aptly named ‘Frankie’s’. 

“Take a number,” one of the big guys behind the counter said. 

“Oh, I’m not ordering. Could you just tell Frankie that his computer is ready for collection any time he wants to come and pick it up,” Chuck said as he pointed to where Frankie was frantically (and rather erotically if Chuck did say so himself) making what looked like the world’s best sandwich. He seemed to notice Chuck out of the corner of his eye and looked up and smiled at him.

The man nodded, “Will do,” he said before turning back to the hungry customers, “Number thirty six.”

Chuck waved goodbye to Frankie and headed across the parking lot to the Wienerlicious. Morgan was right, he was mind cheating. But then, he and Casey weren’t really a couple and so strictly speaking it was allowed. 

“What you so happy about?” Casey asked as he walked in. The giggling girls who were usually sat in the corner weren’t there today. Must be at school. 

“Can’t I just be happy to see you?” Chuck asked. 

Casey raised an eyebrow at him, “Kevin, that’s me finished,” he shouted through to his boss before grabbing a couple of hot dogs for himself and Chuck. He then led the way outside where they sat down opposite each other, “So what’s the real reason you’re so happy?”

Chuck bit his lip, choosing his words correctly before speaking, “You know how when this all started, we agreed that if I ever needed to satiate my ‘needs’ that it would be okay. Well I think I might be doing that soon.”

Casey looked him up and down, “Who?” he asked but Chuck just stared at him, “Look Chuck, we had a pretty big security risk yesterday and so we need to be careful about who you spend time with. This guy, whoever he is, could be after you for all the wrong reasons.”

“Well just... I don’t know if anything is going to happen. But when I do, I’ll let you know then who it is.”

“Why not just tell me now?” Casey asked gruffly. 

“Because... I don’t want to.”

Casey stared at him for a moment before throwing down his hot dog, “Fine, you get yourself killed, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he said before standing up and walking over to his car. 

“Casey!” Chuck shouted after him, “Come on Casey, don’t be like that,” But Casey wasn’t listening to him as he had already sped off, obviously going home to get changed out of his ridiculous outfit.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck was depressed. It was four pm and he was nearing the end of a long and relatively boring shift. Casey wasn’t answering his calls or messages, which was really beginning to piss him off more than anything and Frankie hadn’t come back in for his lap top yet. For someone whose life depended on it, you would have thought he would’ve been in earlier. But then, maybe he was just really busy making sandwiches.

However, just as he was about to give up and take the laptop back through to the cage area, Frankie walked in. 

“Hey. I was just about to head home,” Chuck said, “Nearly gave up on you.”

“Yeah, sorry. I had to make your thank you gift before I came over. You sure fixed it fast,” Frankie said as he held out a brown paper bag for Chuck to take.

“Yeah, it was just a little problem with the power socket,” Chuck said, “So what’s my gift?” he asked curiously. 

“It’s a sandwich,” Frankie said, “I’ve decided to call it the Bartowski, if you like it that is.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow at him and gave the bag a sniff. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, “Wow. That smells amazing. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.”

Frankie grinned, “You should try it fresh sometime.”

“I’d like that,” Chuck said before placing his sandwich on the nerd desk and grabbing Frankie’s lap top. 

“Hey, Chuck. You ready to go?”

Chuck nearly jumped out of his skin as Casey sidled up behind him and placed a possessive hand on his hip.

“Go? Go where?” he asked as he turned and saw Casey. He was dressed all in black again and looked almost as edible as Frankie’s sandwich. Chuck was sure it was deliberate and that Casey enjoyed making Chuck feel all hot and bothered.

“We were going to go to the movies remember?” Casey said with a frown. 

“Who’s this?” Frankie asked curiously. 

“Oh, Frankie this is John. My... uh, my...”

“His boyfriend,” Casey said as he held out a hand for Frankie to shake. 

“Oh. Your boyfriend. Right, I see,” Frankie said as he shook Casey’s hand, “Well, I’ll see you later then Chuck,” he nodded before cradling his laptop under his arm and marching out of the store at top speed. 

As Chuck watched him go, Casey leaned over to whisper into Chuck’s ear, “Sarah told me you were drooling over some customer this morning. I hacked into the store’s security camera and checked him out. His surname is Marciano.”

It was instantaneous, information about the Marciano family and all of their acquaintances flashed up.

“His father’s a mob boss?” he asked incredulously.

“Yup,” Casey said, “Funny, twenty years ago and he would have been taken out for being gay. Weird how things change.”

Chuck turned to him, “But that doesn’t mean, he is or ever has been involved in anything illegal. And besides, if he had, surely I would have flashed on him. All I got was stuff about his father , uncles and brothers.”

“He’s still not safe for you to be around.”

“Whatever,” Chuck muttered before walking away from Casey. 

When he got out to the parking lot he spotted Frankie heading back towards the sandwich bar, “Frankie!” he shouted as he ran up to him. Frankie slowed down so he could catch him up, “Look about John...”

“Chuck, I don’t really care what’s going on with you both, but my ex cheated on me a number of times and it’s not a nice feeling. So until you’re a free agent I don’t think it would be a good idea for us to be around each other. It wouldn’t be fair on John.”

“Oh no, I agree. I just... it’s complicated. Me and him.”

Frankie stopped walking to look at Chuck, “Well when it gets uncomplicated you know where to find me,” he said before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek and walking away. 

Chuck watched him go before turning back round to go find Casey. They had said they were going to go to the movies as they hadn’t had a proper date in a while, but he didn’t know if he was much in the mood for it anymore. Or if he was in the mood for Casey... even if he was really hot.


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you mean, you’ve broken up?” The General asked.

“Chuck met someone and has decided he would like to pursue a relationship with him,” Casey said, trying his best to ignore the weird looks Sarah was giving him.

“And who is this person?” The Director asked.

“A sandwich maker called Francis Marciano,” Sarah said, “His family is connected to the mafia, but he doesn’t seem to have any part in their dealings. We are keeping a close eye on him though.”

“And after the security breach you just allowed him to start dating someone who could be a member of the mafia?” The General asked sternly.

“Ma’am,” Casey started, “Chuck can be very stubborn when he wants to be. If he wants something, he generally gets it. It’s easier this way. If Marciano is involved in the family business, then we will be able to find out easier than we would if he and Chuck weren’t seeing each other. Plus Chuck is more than likely to accept that he’s no good if we have some actual evidence rather than just take our word for it.”

“And what of his sister?” director Graham asked, “Won’t she be wondering why you broke up?”

“She seems to be disappointed about the break up,” Sarah said, “She thought that he and Casey were, and I quote, ‘cute’ together.”

Casey gave her a look that could kill before turning back to the screen, “Chuck as a date with Francis tonight. We’ll be tailing them closely.”

“Very well,” the general said with a nod, “Keep us updated.”

Casey knew he would be getting a phone call from his mother later though, “Remind me why I shouldn’t hurt you?” he asked Sarah as he turned to her.

“Cause I’m going to help you get Chuck back,” she grinned.

“What?”

“Your mother won’t be happy until you two are dating again, and neither will you.”

Casey frowned, “And just what are you insinuating Agent Walker?” he growled.

Sarah smiled, “You like him,” she said, “And it’s very understandable. He’s cute, smart, funny and has a rather nice butt. Why wouldn’t you like him?”

“You’re deranged,” Casey told her. 

“Come on,” she said, “Let’s go follow him and Frankie.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Chuck’s car had been parked for about a half hour. Chuck and Frankie were inside. They were blaring music so loud that neither Casey nor Sarah could make anything out through the bugs, that is if anything was being said at all. Casey was pretty sure he knew what was going on, and it wasn’t hand holding that’s for sure. 

Sarah could tell that Casey’s mood was going from bad to worse every second that Chuck spent in that car with Frankie. He’d been in a foul mood since Chuck had met Frankie three days ago and she doubted it would be going away anytime soon. However, after forty minutes, Frankie finally got out of the car, pulling up his fly as he did so. He walked round to the driver’s side and leaned down to give Chuck a kiss through the open window. He stood and waited until Chuck had driven off before going into his apartment and that’s when they saw it. 

Francis was a bad boy. A very bad boy indeed. As he walked up the steps to his apartment he pulled something out his pocket and looked like he was slipping it on his finger. And then when he opened the front door a little girl about the age of four jumped up into his arms. He hugged her tight before leaning down and placing a kiss on the forehead of a heavily pregnant woman. 

“You gotta be kidding me,” Sarah said as Casey took photographs.

“Explains why he hasn’t been taken out,” Casey said, “I knew the mob hadn’t progressed that much.”

“This is going to break Chuck’s heart,” Sarah said as she did a quick search on the woman. Her name was Isabella and she had went to school with Frankie. They were probably high school sweet hearts. 

“He’s been on one date with him, and to his sandwich store of all places. Not exactly a big spender is our Frankie is he? And now we know why. He has a family to support.”

“Yeah but still. Chuck was so sure that he was a good guy.”

“I think we’ve already established that Chuck’s an idiot. Isn’t that why we followed him in the first place?” Casey said as he started up the car and began driving back to his. 

Sarah didn’t say much on the drive back. When they got in, Casey printed off a couple of the pictures before emailing the rest to his mother along with a short report of what had happened. 

“Let me go speak to him,” Sarah said, “It’ll be better coming from me.”

Casey looked at his watch. It was just leaving ten. Chuck would just be sitting down to play a game, “He’ll be in his room. Use the window,” he said as he handed the pictures to Sarah. 

She nodded and headed out of the apartment. When she was gone, Casey picked up his headphones to listen in to the conversation. 

“Hey Chuck,” Sarah said as she climbed in the window. 

“Sarah? What are you doing here?” Chuck asked her. 

“I need to talk to you about Frankie,” she said. 

“Frankie?”

There was a silence in which Casey guessed she was handing over the pictures.

“When were these taken?” Chuck asked.

“About a half hour ago,” Sarah told him, “Just after you left.”

“You followed me?”

“Of course. We told you that he wasn’t safe to be around but you went against our warnings and went out with him anyway. And if he’s been lying to you about the fact that he’s not married and doesn’t have children then how can you continue to trust him?”

“Does Casey know about this?”

“He took the pictures.”

“Great. Why didn’t he come over to tell me? I would have thought he would want to have said ‘I told you so’.”

“We thought it would be better coming from me,” Sarah said.

There was another silence before some rustling and then before Casey could figure out what was happening Chuck had burst through his front door. 

“Tell me these aren’t real.”

Casey sighed, “They’re real Chuck. He’s married and about to be a father for the second time. It’s why he blew you in the car instead of taking you into his house.”

“Shut up,” Chuck said, throwing the pictures at him.

“Oh so you just blew him then?” Casey asked, finally giving into his anger and jealousy at Chuck going on a date with someone else, “Wasn’t that nice of him.”

“Casey,” Sarah hissed from behind Chuck. 

“You know what. Forget it,” Chuck said before turning round and heading back to his room. 

“Did you have to do that?” Sarah asked, but Casey didn’t answer her instead walking away into his kitchen where he buried his face in his hands. What was happening to him? Why was he letting Chuck of all people get under his skin? He didn’t know whether he wanted to punch the guy or kiss him and that terrified him.

As his front door slammed shut behind Sarah he collapsed onto the kitchen floor. He should ask for a reassignment. He was getting in way over his head here. But then that would mean admitting to his mother of all people that he had let his defences down once again, not to mention that he couldn’t think of anyone from the NSA who he would trust Chuck with. They were all assholes, and he included his mother in that lot. Speaking of which, Casey pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. 

“Casey,” he said quietly. 

“Major, I just got your email,” his mother said. 

“Good.”

“Have you informed the Intersect?”

“Agent Walker just finished speaking with him a few minutes ago,” he told her as he let his head fall back against the cupboard. 

“What was his reaction?”

“He was pretty upset, but he’ll get over it. I’ll talk to him in the morning. See if I can convince him to start up our cover again.”

“Good,” she said before changing her tone, “Johnny? Are you okay? You looked a little off colour earlier.”

“I’m fine Ma,” Casey said with a sigh, “Just tired. It’s been a long couple of days.”

“Okay, well make sure you get some sleep. I’ll speak to you in the morning.”

“Night Ma.”

“Goodnight Johnny.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Hey,” Chuck said as he walked into the Wienerlicious. 

Casey looked up quickly before turning back to his customer, “I’m working. What do you want?”

“I uh, I told Frankie it wasn’t going to work. That I knew about Isabella and the kids,” Chuck said quietly. 

“Good,” Casey grunted before handing the woman her order. Chuck however was still standing there, “Was there something else?”

“Yes, uh...” Chuck looked to where the giggling girls (who had made a return) and the other customers were situated before leaning over the counter, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have spoken to you the way I did last night. It was wrong of me to blame you for what he had done.”

“Whatever,” Casey said, “Just don’t make a habit of it.” 

Chuck stood in disbelief as Casey turned away from him and started removing the now cooked wieners from the fryer. 

“So um, I’ll just go then. Maybe, I’ll see you later.”

“Come over to mine for six thirty,” Casey told him, “I got something I want to talk to you about.”

“Six thirty. Got it,” Chuck nodded before heading out the door. 

Casey waited until he was gone before throwing the empty wiener basket into the fryer and practically running into the store room. 

What was wrong with him? Chuck was driving him mad. He had had to turn away from him because he’d been so close to grabbing him and pulling him over the counter so he could kiss him. Maybe once they were a ‘couple’ again things would be better. He would be able to kiss him all he wanted then under the pretence that it was just for their cover. He of course should’ve have spoken to him already about getting back together, but he didn’t want to do it with an audience and so maybe tonight would be a good chance. Walker would be there too and so he would be able to stop himself from doing anything stupid whilst she was hovering over him. Yes, tonight would be ideal. 

When Chuck had walked into Casey’s he hadn’t expected Sarah to be there and so jumped a little in surprise, “Hey Sarah. How’re you? Did you enjoy your day off?”

“Not really. I’ve been doing surveillance all day,” She told him as she strapped a gin to her calf. 

“Surveillance? On what?”

“Your boyfriend and his family,” Casey said from his desk. Okay, that was maybe a little uncalled for, but he couldn’t help himself, it had just slipped out. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Chuck said through gritted teeth before turning back to Sarah, “So, why were you watching them?”

“We needed to find out if Frankie knew anything about you being the Intersect and if that was his reason for dating you, or if he really was just a closet case,” Sarah told him, “Turns out he’s just a closet case, but he is mixed up in his family’s dealings. He’s not nearly as clean cut as he made himself out to be.”

“What kind of dealings?” Chuck asked. 

“Illegal imports, money laundering, drugs, that sort of thing,” Casey said as he swivelled on his chair and stood, “They’ve got some sort of important package coming in tonight from Rome. We’ve got reason to believe that it’ll be weaponry.”

“So what? Are we going in?”

Casey grinned and grabbed a couple of guns, “We’re going in.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

“So what am I doing here exactly?” Chuck asked as he lay sandwiched in between Casey and Sarah. 

“The mob families on the east coast imported some weapons last year,” Sarah told him, “We recovered over three hundred different types. Every model had a serial number on the side of the crate. We need you to look at the serial numbers and identify what weapons they’re off loading.”

“What if it’s not weapons?” Chuck asked. 

“Well then you try and identify it anyway,” Casey hissed, “And keep your voices down.”

 

The Marciano family were inside the warehouse that their deliveries went to and it was this warehouse that the three of them were watching. Apparently there were also a number of agents dotted around the docks for back up too. Nothing seemed to be happening though. Chuck hoped this wasn’t going to turn out to be another Zelig situation when all of a sudden, the ten members of the Marciano family that had been in the warehouse, including Frankie, all came walking out, smiling and laughing with each other. 

“Walker, you head to the south and secure the area,” Casey said, “Chuck, you’re with me.”

“What I...” But Chuck wasn’t given any more opportunity to argue as Casey lifted him up by his belt and dragged him round to the back of the warehouse. Casey peered in through a window and saw that it was empty except for a large crate. Signalling to Chuck that it was safe he led him inside. 

“You recognise any of these numbers?” Casey asked him as they approached the crate.

“No, none of it,” Chuck said, “It must be something new.”

Casey frowned, “Only one way to find out,” he said before taking a large knife out of one of his many pockets and using it to prize the crate open, “Oh shit.”

“What? Oh...” Chuck said as he saw what Casey was staring at, “Is that a...”

“Yup. And a big one too,” Casey nodded as he continued to stare at the bomb, “You know how to defuse it?”

Chuck leaned over to look at the timer that was now at twenty seconds to see if he flashed on anything, “No,” he said quietly. 

Casey pulled him back up to a standing position, “Run,” he said, “I’ll try to defuse it.”

“No,” Chuck said, “I’m not leaving you here so you can blow yourself up. You don’t know how to defuse it anymore than I do.”

Casey frowned and took a step into Chuck’s personal space, “Chuck, leave now or I’ll...”

“What? Hit me? Shoot me?” Chuck challenged, his words punctuated by the sound of shooting coming from outside. 

“Dammit Chuck! You are more important than me! Now get out!”

“No!” Chuck said again, standing his ground. 

Casey looked back at the clock and sighed – nine seconds. Even if Chuck did run now he wouldn’t make it very far, “You’re an idiot. You know that!”

Chuck smiled weakly, “Kinda yeah,” he said with a shrug. 

They stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds before simultaneously turning to stare at the clock – five seconds.

Casey turned back to Chuck and took hold of his shoulders, “Seeing as how we’re about to die there’s no harm in telling you that as stupid as you are, you’re the most amazing man I’ve ever met.” 

Chuck’s could feel his jaw dropping in slight surprise, but he soon forgot about that as Casey wrapped a strong hand around his neck and pulled him into the most passionate kiss Chuck had ever experienced. He wrapped himself around Casey, gripping on as tight as he could, knowing that this would be his last act as a human being. Kissing Casey. 

And then the bomb beeped. 

It took them a couple of seconds to register that it had done so before they finally pulled apart and looked at the now blank timer. 

“Not a bomb?” Chuck suggested in a rather squeaky voice. 

Casey turned back to look at him before jumping back as if he’d been burned, “Walker where the hell are you?” he screamed into his watch.

“I’m right here,” Sarah said as she walked through the front door, looking a little worse for wear, “What’s in the crate?”


	7. Chapter 7

Casey couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. 

He was standing behind a two way mirror with Sarah and on the other side was a heavily sedated Bryce Larkin. He was alive. Sure, Casey had told Chuck that he had known of agents faking their death before, but he had been the one who shot Bryce. Shot him in the left shoulder. Twice. And he had been dead when the paramedics took him away. He’d been sure of it. 

“Major?”

Casey turned round to see his mother and Director Graham standing there, “Ma’am?” he asked politely. 

“A word.”

Casey nodded and followed her into a small interview room, “I’m only going to ask this once and I want you to tell me the truth. Did you help Agent Larkin fake his own death?”

“No,” Casey said, “I shot him with every intention of killing him. And as far as I knew I had done my job. This is just as much as surprise to me as it is to everyone else.”

The General studied him for a moment, “Very well. However, I think it may be best for all involved if you didn’t participate in this case, given your personal history with him.”

“Yes Ma’am,” Casey nodded. He had assumed as much would have happened. In fact, he had actually expected to be arrested on sight. Looked like his mother was using her weight to keep him out of prison... again. 

The General patted him affectionately on the arm and headed back out the room. When the door was closed Casey let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. It had been a long night. He should just go home. However before he could even turn around, Chuck had snuck into the room. 

“Are you okay?” Chuck asked. 

“I’m fine Chuck,” he said with slight nod.

“Really? It’s just, your Mom didn’t look too happy.”

“That’s cause she’s not,” Casey said, “What are you doing here anyway? I thought I sent you home a few hours ago.”

“You did, but I was called back down again. Apparently Bryce wants to talk to me.”

Casey’s head snapped up, “What?”

Chuck shrugged, “Sarah called, said he asked for me.”

Casey rushed past Chuck and out to where Sarah was still standing at the mirror, “Why does he want to talk to Chuck?”

However, before she could even attempt to answer, Sarah was interrupted, “That is none of your concern anymore Major.”

Casey spun to face his mother, “Like hell. I’m still Chuck’s handler and if he’s going to be in any danger it’s my job to protect him. And if Larkin is involved then you can bet your ass he’ll be in danger.”

“You will watch your mouth Major,” she snapped, “As for Mr Bartowski, Agent Walker is here...”

“I’m staying put,” Casey interrupted, crossing his arms and looking down at her. 

Chuck was staring between them both, wondering just who was going to win this one. As the General stepped closer to her son, Casey leaned down slightly.

“You will remain impassive to this case. If you do anything that isn’t directly related to Mr Bartowski’s safety and therefore jeopardises this case, I will have you arrested. Understood?”

“Loud and clear Ma’am,” Casey nodded. 

“Good,” she said before turning to Chuck, “You can go in now.”

Chuck looked from her to Casey. Casey nodded, letting him know it would be okay and so Chuck took a deep breath and stepped into the room. 

Bryce was strapped down to what looked like a dentist’s chair situated in the middle of the room. He was wearing blue scrubs and was connected up to about four different types of medical machinery. 

“Bryce?” Chuck asked as he stepped round to look at him. 

Bryce opened his eyes and frowned, “Chuck?”

“Yup. It’s me,” Chuck nodded.

Bryce gasped, “Chuck you have to get out of here. It’s not safe. If they find out...”

“Too late,” Chuck said, guessing what Bryce was about to say, “Thanks to your little birthday email they already found out.”

Bryce sighed and fell back against his chair, “You weren’t supposed to open it.”

“Yeah, well I did.”

Bryce all of a sudden sat forward again, pulling at his restraints, “You’ve got to help me get out of here.”

“Why should I?” Chuck asked, taking a step back, “I mean really, why should I help you with anything?”

“Chuck. Please. Help me,” Bryce pleaded. 

Outside the room Casey was becoming restless. Bryce was using typical manipulation tactics to try and win Chuck over. And Chuck was the type of trusting fool that would fall for it. 

“We need to get him out of there,” he said more to himself than anyone else. 

“Wait,” his mother said. 

Casey turned and caught Sarah’s eye, she looked just as worried as he felt, but she was wisely keeping her mouth shut. She wouldn’t be able to use The General’s leeway to get out of trouble like he could, even though he would have preferred not to rely on her. 

Back inside the room Chuck had moved closer to Bryce. Stupidly close. 

“You got me kicked out of school, destroyed my life. I work for the Nerd Herd, have done for five years for Christ’s sake and then you sent me an email that has put me in so much danger that I’m scared of my own shadow now. I can’t even play Silent Hill anymore cause the noises freak me out.”

“The noises always freaked you out,” Bryce said with a slight smile. 

“Okay. I’ll give you that one,” Chuck said with a small smile of his own, “I still don’t see why I should help you.”

Bryce sighed again, “Okay. Then, I’m sorry. But you’ve left me no other option.”

“No option? What?”

Bryce moved so fast that Chuck really didn’t have a choice in being pulled into a tight grasp and having a syringe pointed at his throat.

“For a heavily sedated guy you move kinda quick,” Chuck said as he tried to pull free from Bryce’s grasp. 

“That’s because the nurse forgot to give me my last dose. But she kindly left it behind for me to use myself,” he said as he held up the syringe in front of Chuck’s face. 

“Bryce you let go of him now?!” Casey shouted as he and Sarah burst through the door, guns held high.

“Johnny?” Bryce asked in surprise as he backed out of the room and down the corridor, “You’re looking good.”

“Shut it Bryce,” Casey said, “Let him go.”

“How about no,” Bryce said, “I’m thinking that having him between me and your bullets is a good thing. Although not that your bullets work that well do they?”

Casey growled and stepped forward.

“Bryce you don’t have to do this?” Sarah said, “We can help you.”

“Ah, Agent Walker. How nice to see you again. Did you lose weight?” Bryce asked with a cheeky grin as he backed into the elevator.

“Casey!” Chuck shouted as the doors began to close.

“Bryce, you so much as prick him with that needle and I will empty this clip into your cranium!” Casey shouted after them.

“You’ll need to catch me first Johnny!” Bryce shouted back. As soon as the doors were shut he let go of Chuck, “Sorry about that, but I knew they wouldn’t have shot at me whilst I had a hold of you,” he said with an apologetic smile, “Give me your shirt.”

“What?”

“Your shirt,” Bryce said, “I can’t very well walk down the street topless now can I?”

Realising he didn’t have a choice, Chuck began taking off his shirt. 

“Your sneakers too.”

“My sneakers?” Chuck asked, he didn’t want to let go of his sneakers. He’d had them forever. They were like a part of him. 

“Yes. Quickly,” Bryce said as he grabbed the shirt off of Chuck. Begrudgingly, Chuck pulled off his sneakers and handed them over to Bryce, “Thanks buddy.”

“Whatever,” Chuck said as he folded his arms. The air con in this elevator was working overtime and he was freezing. 

Bryce smiled, “Do me a favour and tell John I’m sorry for what I did to him.”

“If you’re so sorry, tell him yourself,” Chuck snapped.

“He’ll only try to shoot me again.”

Chuck raised an eyebrow at that, realising for the first time that it had been Casey who had killed Bryce in the first place. No wonder he hadn’t wanted to talk about it.

“Well, I have to run,” Bryce said as he finished with the laces on his stolen sneakers, “And ah, sorry again,” he said before grabbing Chuck and stabbing him in the neck with the needle. 

The last thing Chuck saw before everything went black was the elevator doors opening and Bryce disappearing through them with his beloved sneakers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Bryce stop!”

“Shhh, he’s gone. Your safe.”

Chuck opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see Casey staring down at him in what could only be described as a caring manner. 

“My head feels fuzzy,” Chuck said. 

Casey smiled, “That’s to be expected,” he said, “How’s your neck? You got stabbed with a pretty big needle.”

Chuck thought about it, “It’s okay,” he said, “It’s just a little bit achey.”

Casey nodded, “Well if it gets worse, let me know and I can give you something for it.”

“Where am I?” Chuck asked, realising he wasn’t in his own bed.

“My place,” Casey told him as he picked up a glass of water and helped Chuck sit up so he could drink from it. 

“What about your Mom?”

“What about her?”

“Won’t she wonder why I’m here and not in my own bed?”

“She flew back to Washington about four hours ago with Bryce. We apprehended him before he got out the front door,” Casey explained, “Took out his knees,” he added with a grin, “And besides, it was her idea. Said that we should use it as an opportunity to ‘get back together’.”

Chuck smiled dopily, “I like the sound of that,” he said as he took hold of Casey’s hand.

Casey snorted and brushed the hair out of Chuck’s eyes with his free hand, “Not gonna happen Bartowski,” he said.

“But...”

“You’re about to pass out again,” Casey told him with a soft squeeze of his hand. 

And he was right. As soon as Casey had said it, Chuck felt his eyes getting droopy again. He was just able to whisper the word ‘stay’ before he fell back into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When he woke up the second time it was dark outside and Casey was snuggled up beside him, a strong arm wrapped around him to keep him in place. Chuck gently turned to look at him, trying his best to be careful not to wake him. But he wasn’t so lucky. As soon as he settled down to watch Casey sleep, Casey’s eyes popped open. 

“Hey. How you feeling?” he asked quietly, pulling Chuck closer.

“Kind of, wide awake,” Chuck told him. 

Casey looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock and then back to Chuck, “Could be cause you slept for fourteen hours.”

“I did?” Chuck asked in surprise.

“Yup,” Casey nodded slightly before looking Chuck directly in the eye. They lay there for what seemed like forever in silence, using the moonlight to stare into each other’s eyes.

“What about you?” Chuck asked him eventually.

“What about me?” Casey frowned.

“How are you feeling? What with Bryce being alive and all.”

Casey cleared his throat and averted his eyes slightly, “I told you before that me and Bryce were finished over a year ago. Seeing him today, well I was more concerned about you. I wasn’t really thinking about him.”

At hearing that Chuck’s insides did a summersault of excitement, but his curiosity got the better of him, “Why did you shoot him?” he asked.

“He’s an enemy of the United States,” Casey explained, “I’d shoot any enemy of our country. It didn’t really make a difference that I once had feelings for him. He was dangerous and needed to stopped. I’d shoot him again if I could, except that would mean leaving you here and so that’s not going to happen.”

Chuck nodded and settled a hand on Casey’s shoulder, slightly surprised when Casey didn’t shove him off. Instead Casey brought his eyes back up to stare into Chuck’s again.

“John?” Chuck asked.

“Yeah?” Casey answered, looking slightly surprised that Chuck had used his first name. He never called him John when they were on their own. But he had to confess, he kind of liked it.

“What you said in the warehouse. Did you mean it?”

“Every word,” Casey admitted. 

Again a silence fell over them before Chuck decided to make his move and nervously pressed his lips against Casey’s. When he pulled back, Casey was studying him closely. 

“Chuck I...”

“Shh,” Chuck said as he placed a finger on Casey’s lips, “I know, this is probably the epitome of unprofessionalism, but I can’t get you out of my head. And when I’m with you, all I want to do is kiss you as hard as I can and not let go.”

Casey didn’t say anything for a second before he brought his hand up from Chuck’s waist and thread his hand into his hair, pulling him down into a soft kiss. Chuck took the initiative and deepened the kiss whilst rolling them both so that Casey was lying on his back with Chuck on top of him. 

Chuck let his hands glide down Casey’s body, loving the rough feeling of hair under his palms. When he got to Casey’s waist, his breath hitched slightly, “What?” Chuck asked as he pulled back, slightly worried. 

“Nothing,” Casey said with a shake of his head, “I’m just kind of sensitive there.”

Chuck grinned, “You’re ticklish,” he said, skimming his fingers over his waist again. 

“Shut up,” Casey said before pulling Chuck back down into another kiss. Chuck couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, especially as Casey’s breath kept hitching every time his hands moved over his waist. 

Soon though, Casey lost patience with his game and spun them so that it was Chuck lying on his back with his hands pinned above his head. Chuck welcomed the move by grinding his hips against Casey’s ever so slightly. Casey groaned and instead of leaning down to kiss Chuck again, he pulled his t-shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder where it landed on the drawers behind him. Chuck noted happily that it was the ‘ride a soldier’ t-shirt. His favourite. Casey must have put it on him. 

However, his attention was soon brought back away from the t-shirt as Casey leaned down and started to nibble along his collar bone. Chuck tried to stretch his neck up to get Casey to nibble there, but as he did so he was reminded as to why Casey wasn’t doing so already. It still hurt from where Bryce had injected him in the neck. Casey seemed to notice this and placed a calming kiss on Chuck’s forehead, and then one on his nose and then he was working his way down Chuck’s body. 

Chuck gasped slightly when he felt Casey teasing his nipples with his tongue. God it felt good. And then his hands were moving down to the waistband of Chuck’s underwear and gently teasing it down off his hips. Casey looked up and into Chuck’s eyes to get permission from him before removing the underwear completely. Chuck gave his permission by raising his hips off the bed slightly, allowing Casey to slide them all the way down his long legs.

The boxers ended up with the t-shirt and then Casey was kissing his way up Chuck’s thighs, lavishing them with affection before finally situating himself just above Chuck’s crotch. Chuck watched him closely as he slowly licked his way up Chuck’s shaft, causing him to shiver in the most delightful way. 

Chuck couldn’t stop himself, his hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it crept up and began to stroke Casey’s hair gently. Casey though, seemed to like it as he didn’t push him off or stop what he was doing. Instead he pushed forward and took Chuck deep into his mouth, swallowing him deep before sucking him hard all the way back out. 

“God John,” Chuck hissed as he felt his eyes roll back in his head. He was sure he was about to burst. He had never felt anything like this in his life and it was driving him mad. 

Casey took Chuck’s sounds of pleasure as a good sign and began sucking on him vigorously. He waited until Chuck’s breathing started to get really out of control and he felt his thigh muscles underneath his hands tighten before he stopped. 

“Why did you stop?” Chuck asked in confusion. 

“Cause I don’t want you to come yet,” Casey explained with a cheeky smile as he crept back up Chuck’s body. 

“Don’t I get a say in it?”

“Nope,” Casey said before leaning down and pulling Chuck into a deep kiss. 

Chuck had never been more desperate to come in his life and so he quickly pushed Casey’s underwear off his hips. Casey pulled back from the kiss and finished the job for him before leaning back down. They frantically kissed each other for another few minutes, Chuck trying to create friction between their hips, Casey stopping him. Eventually though Chuck lost his patience.

“John. I need you in me now,” he pleaded. 

Casey nodded and climbed off him. He quickly grabbed something from the top drawer, knocking Chuck’s underwear to the floor as he did so before falling back down onto the bed and onto Chuck. As he kissed Chuck again, he gently manoeuvred them so that they were both lying on their sides, Chuck with his back flush against his chest. 

Somehow, Casey was able to pull on the condom and lube up his fingers without looking as his lips never once left Chuck’s, not until he slipped a finger inside. 

Chuck gasped at the sudden coldness, but welcomed the feeling as he knew it would lead to more. Soon though, Casey had three fingers in him, doing his best to stretch him whilst gently nudging his prostate. Again Chuck thought he was about to explode, but just as his climax began to build, Casey withdrew his hand. 

Slightly disappointed, Chuck growled in annoyance (something he had picked up from spending so much time with Casey), but as he felt the head of Casey’s dick gently begin to push in to him, he soon forgot about his missed climax and concentrated on allowing Casey to bury himself deep within him. 

Once he was fully inside Chuck, Casey reached a hand down and pulled his leg up slightly so that he had better access. And as he pulled out and pushed back in the benefit of this position change was obvious in the loud moan that escaped Chuck’s lips. Casey smiled slightly to himself and placed a kiss on Chuck’s shoulder. 

Feeling Casey’s lips on his skin again, Chuck leaned back, twisting slightly so that he could kiss him back. Casey seemed to catch on quick and leaned over, capturing Chuck’s lips in his own. 

As he kissed Chuck, he continued to move in and out of him, massaging his prostate on every forward stroke. Before long, Chuck’s breath began to speed up and he began pushing back against Casey as hard as he could. 

Unable to carry on kissing Chuck and keep up the momentum they both craved, Casey pulled back slightly, gripped on tight to Chuck’s raised leg and began to pound in and out of him as fast and as hard as he could. 

Chuck gasped again losing his grip on the sheets where he’d been trying to push back against Casey as hard as he could. But that didn’t matter, as not long after he felt his climax that had been building all night wash through his body, making him shiver and go completely limp.

The sound and feel of Chuck coming was enough to push Casey over the edge. His hips stilled and he let go of Chuck’s leg as he felt pleasure travel through him. 

They lay there, Casey half lying on top of Chuck, their sweat mingling as they both tried to get their breath back. Eventually though, Casey pulled out of Chuck and turned round. He pulled the condom off and put it in the bin that was sitting next to his laundry basket. 

“You okay?” he asked as he turned back round to see Chuck lying on his back staring up at him. 

“Never been better,” Chuck said with a smile as he stroked a hand through Casey’s hair. 

Casey smiled slightly and placed a soft kiss on the palm of his hand. Chuck breathed deeply at the feel of the extremely intimate act before sitting up to meet Casey’s lips. Casey leaned forward and placed his hands on Chuck’s hips as Chuck wrapped a gentle hand around his neck to hold him in place. 

“Where are you going?” Chuck asked as Casey pulled back and stood up. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said as he put his hand out for Chuck to take and pulled him to his feet too, “We however, are going for a shower.”

“Are we?”

“Yup,” Casey nodded, “Plus you know, whilst we’re on there, maybe I’ll finish that blow job I started.”

Chuck grinned and practically raced Casey to the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chuck was beyond nervous. Ellie was too but that was for an entirely different reason. He was nervous because he hadn’t actually seen the General since the day Bryce had used him as a human shield. Casey and Sarah had kept him away from all the meetings since then. Chuck wasn’t sure why, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with Casey not being able to control himself. 

Sarah was well aware that he and Casey were actually sleeping with each other now. Had been since the first morning after. But she was okay with it. In fact, she said it was a good thing as Casey always worked better when he was happy and untroubled. She also promised not to mention it as she knew that if found out Casey would be pulled out of there before he could even attempt to say ‘I didn’t do it’, which wouldn’t be a good thing for Chuck at all. 

And so now, Casey was off to collect his mother and his sisters from the hotel they were staying in whilst Chuck did his best to help Ellie prepare dinner.

Not only were the Casey’s making an appearance, but Morgan and Sarah (Sarah had been ordered to get a boyfriend to keep her cover up and for some bizarre reason she chose Morgan, they were the weirdest couple ever) were coming over too. Awesome and Casey had pushed all the furniture back against the walls earlier and Casey had brought over an extra table to attach to the end of Ellie’s as well as some chairs. 

“So what do we know about Mrs Casey?” Ellie asked. 

“Well, she’s military like John,” Chuck told her, “So I think she’s pretty strict. But other than that not much,” he lied. 

Casey had told him a lot over the past few days to try and prepare him for her arrival. He warned Chuck that she would be completely different from the last time he had met her. For one, she would be off duty and so wouldn’t be in uniform and when she dressed in civilian clothing she looked almost harmless. And then there was the added fact that she would be keeping up the cover of wanting to meet her son’s partner and his family. He also said that she was a really good actress and not to let that lull him into a false sense of security as the minute she was back in that uniform, the general in her would be back. 

“What time is it?” he asked as he checked on the potatoes.

“About time you got changed out of that god awful t-shirt,” Ellie said with a face of disgust. 

“What’s wrong with my t-shirt?” Chuck asked as he looked down at himself. He was wearing his favourite Casey t-shirt again. 

“Should I start with the part where it’s five times too big for you or the part where it’s almost obscene? And on Thanks Giving.”

Chuck huffed, “Fine. I have to go shower anyway.”

“Well be quick. They’ll be here soon.”

And Chuck was quick. He didn’t think he’d had a quicker shower before. As he frantically towel dried his hair with one hand, he pushed through his wardrobe for something to wear. He decided on the red shirt he had worn on his and Casey’s first date. It would go with is new sneakers. Casey had gotten him a replacement pair to apologise for letting Bryce hurt him and steal his original ones. They were almost identical except for the fact that they were red instead of black. But Chuck liked them anyway and had thanked Casey for the gift with some well earned oral sex. 

When he came back out of his room, Devon was just setting the table and as he saw how many places there were, the reality of what was about to happen sunk in and he found his nerves soaring out of control until he fell down onto the sofa and had to put his heads between his knees in order to try and calm himself.

“Whoa, Chuckster!” Devon said, dropping the cutlery and kneeling down beside Chuck, “You okay buddy?”

Chuck nodded, “Just a bit nervous.”

Devon smiled, “You’ll be fine bro, you’ve met his sisters before and you said you’ve spoken to his Mom on the phone a couple of times so it’s not like she’s a complete stranger.”

“Yeah I know, but I can’t help it.”

Devon stood up and clapped him hard on the shoulder, “It’s gonna be alright Chuck,” he said before going to finish his task of setting the table before Ellie came back and throttled him, “Oh and your sister asked me to tell you to deal with the vegetables or something. She said you would know what she meant.”

Chuck’s head snapped up, “Oh crap!” he said before jumping and running into the kitchen to pull the vegetables out of the oven where they had been roasting. Thankfully they weren’t burnt... well they were a little bit more golden than he would have liked, but they weren’t ruined which was the most important thing. 

Five minutes later and Ellie was back in the kitchen, ordering Chuck and Devon about in such a fashion that she would make a chef proud. And then the door bell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” Chuck said as he placed the turkey on the worktop and practically ran to answer the door. 

“CHUCK!” Jess and Jodie screamed when he answered the door. 

Chuck didn’t really have a chance to think before he was engulfed by the two little women. They had changed their appearance again, both of them wearing smart jeans with killer heels. They were also wearing the same top but in a different colour which was going to be the only way in which they would be able to tell them apart as their hair was the same colour now and twisted up in a fancy way. 

“Hey girls,” Chuck smiled, “How’ve you been?”

“Oh you know us,” Jodie said.

“Never stop,” Jessie added before they planted a kiss on either of his cheeks and went to say hello to Ellie and Devon. 

“So you’re the infamous Chuck then?”

Chuck turned to see the General staring up at him with what could only be described as an evil grin. If Chuck didn’t already know what a battleaxe she could be, he would never think that she actually was one as she looked completely normal. She was wearing brown linen pants and a pastel green top with a big bow on the front. Not to mention that her hair wasn’t tied back and actually fell just past her shoulders in a very elegant way. She looked just like a Mom.

“Mrs Casey,” he said with a smile, “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Please, call me Jo,” she said before reaching up and pulling him down into a hug. 

Chuck gingerly hugged her back, looking over her shoulder and up to a grinning Casey. He was obviously enjoying seeing Chuck all uncomfortable. 

“Ma, come and meet Chuck’s sister and future brother in law,” one of the twins shouted. 

‘Jo’ let go of Chuck and gave him a warm smile before going over to meet the rest of the Bartowski household. 

“You alright?” Casey asked as he wiped the lipstick marks his sisters had left off of Chuck’s cheeks. 

“Honestly? I’ve never felt more terrified. I think I prefer her as a general. At least I know what to expect that way.”

Casey just laughed at him before grabbing his hand and leading him over to where the rest of them were.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“It’s getting late, “Jo said, “We better head back to the hotel. Our flight leaves first thing in the morning.”

“Oh you’re leaving tomorrow?” Ellie asked in surprise.

“We couldn’t get any longer off,” Jodie explained. 

“I’ll call you a cab,” Casey said as he stood and headed down the hall into Chuck’s room where he could make the call in peace and quiet.

“Well Ellie, dinner was lovely,” Jo said, “We’ll need to do it again some time.”

“You’re more than welcome to come over for Christmas,” she said, ignoring the look Chuck was giving her.

“I think I’d like that,” Jo nodded, “But I’ll need to talk to Johnny about it first. He likes to sleep through Christmas.”

“There’s no chance of him doing that here,” Devon said with a grin, “Not if I have to drag him out of bed myself.”

“Thanks Devon, but I think I’ll be able to persuade him,” Chuck said, secretly resolving to find out why Casey didn’t like Christmas.

“Persuade who?” Casey asked as he came back into the room and added, “Cab’ll be here in five minutes.”

“Persuade you not to sleep through Christmas.”

Casey rolled his eyes, “Yeah well, we’ll see.”

“Right well, why don’t we walk out to wait for the taxi just now,” Jo said as she stood and began hugging Ellie, Devon and Chuck good bye. She even gave Sarah a small peck on the cheek. Jodie and Jessie followed suit before they led the way outside. 

Casey got up and followed his mother outside and began walking her out of the courtyard. 

“I want him trained,” Jo said as soon as the front door was closed. 

“What?” Casey asked in surprise.

“We’re having problems getting the new Intersect up and running. For some reason it just won’t work. When we do finally get it up and running though, the CIA plans to have him killed,” she explained.

“And you don’t?” 

“It would be too much of a waste of a brilliant mind. We could use someone like him on our side, especially with the knowledge he has in his head. With a little bit of training he’ll become a very valuable asset. It’ll be easy enough to fake the removal of the information the Intersect has left, but until such times I want him fully trained in combat and self defence. I want him feeling comfortable with a firearm in his hands by tomorrow night. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Casey nodded, somewhat surprised by this turn of events. He was sure he would have been ordered to kill him at some point. He had already worked out their get-away plan in case that did happen.

“And besides,” his mother started, “Your my son and I hate to see your hurting. Agent Larkin was unfortunate, but if I can prevent you getting your heart broken again then I’ll do all I can.”

“Ma I...”

“Johnny, I know you better than you know yourself. And the way you two look at each other, I can tell it’s not an act. You’re not that good,” she smiled. 

Casey smiled slightly himself and bowed his head in embarrassment. Trust his mother to see right through him. 

“Some time tonight Ma,” Jessie shouted as the cab pulled up. 

“Get him trained Johnny. As soon as you do, you’ll be able to take care of each other. I’m not going to be around forever and I need to know you have someone watching your back.”

Casey nodded before leaning down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll start first thing,” he said with a nod. 

“Good. And I hope it goes without saying that agent Walker need not know about this.”

“Of course,” he nodded.

The general smiled at him before going over to where her daughters were waiting impatiently for her in the cab. Casey stood to wave them off and once they were gone he headed back into Chuck and Ellie’s where they had pulled the tequila out. 

“They gone?” Chuck asked as Casey collapsed down next to him. 

“Yup,” he nodded as he placed an arm around Chuck’s shoulders and kissed him softly. 

“Hey,” Ellie shouted, “Not in front of guests,” she said with a teasing smile. 

“Don’t worry Ellie,” Sarah said with a grin, “It’s nothing we haven’t seen before.”

“Yeah,” Morgan nodded, “You should see some of the stuff they get up to in the home entertainment room.”

Everyone laughed, including Casey as Chuck, embarrassed beyond belief, threw a cushion at Morgan’s head. 

 

THE END


End file.
